L'arbre enchanté
by Mrsjudisore
Summary: Dumbledore revient avec une toute nouvelle invention révolutionnaire pour la saint-valentin. Son but : créer des liens. Et bien nous lui souhaitons bonne chance...de toute façon ça ne fonctionnera pas…si ? [RL/SB] [SS/JP] Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Titre :** _ **L'arbre enchanté.**_

 **\- Résumé : Dumbledore revient avec une toute nouvelle invention révolutionnaire pour la saint-valentin. Son but : créer des liens. Et bien nous lui souhaitons bonne chance...de toute façon ça ne fonctionnera pas…si ? [RL/SB] [SS/JP] Slash.**

 **\- Disclaimer :** **les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la sublimissime, la fabuleuse, la déesse, je parle bien évidemment de la très époustouflante JK. Rowling qui nous a pondu le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter ! Ah et je ne reçois naturellement pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic. Voilà.**

 **Attention, relation entre homme au rendez-vous, à bon entendeur… vous connaissez la suite ^^**

 **Gros merci à ma beta SeverustianaSna. :) (Oh bon sang, j'ai galéré à écrire ce pseudo…)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 _ **L'arbre enchanté**_

Chapitre 1 : Sale _voleuse._

Le soleil se levait.

Remus était assis contre un arbre, caressant distraitement le doux pelage du chien qui était couché sur ses genoux. Ce dernier, bien qu'endormi émit un grognement de contentement, arrachant un sourire à Lupin. Sa transformation avait été moins douloureuse que d'habitude, il se sentait moins épuisé. Lentement, il reporta son attention sur l'animal endormi. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé que son ami soit sous sa forme humaine. Juste là, ainsi couché sur ses genoux. Il lâcha par la suite un long soupir. Il devait arrêter de penser à ce genre de truc, ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Sirius était en couple désormais et il n'avait plus aucune chance, (en avait-il seulement déjà eu une ?). Ça s'était fait quelques semaines plutôt alors qu'ils sortaient de leur cours de potion. Cette fille avait débarqué de nulle part et avait commencé à lui déclarer sa flamme. D'habitude, Sirius se foutait totalement des filles qui venaient pleurnicher devant lui mais cette fois-là avait _malheureusement_ été une exception. Il avait paru intéressé par la belle Serdaigle et avait _malheureusement_ accepté de sortir avec elle. Putain. Remus ne la connaissait pas trop mais s'était immédiatement mis à la haïr. Cette pauvre…gentille fille avait réussi en une seule matinée à obtenir la chose qu'il désirait depuis plus de deux années : le cœur de Sirius Black. Qu'elle crève, c'était tellement injuste! Ils étaient là tranquilles puis cette espèce d'intello sortie d'on-ne-sait où débarquait et lui volait son unique amour. _Me le voler hein…à ce que je sais il ne m'a jamais appartenu, c'est stupide._ Peut-être aurait-il eu une infime chance s'il s'était déclaré plus tôt ( avant que l'aut'conne n'arrive) …mais même là c'était tout simplement impossible ! Sirius le voyait surement comme un pote, un frère ou un truc du genre …Et puis zut, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire de toute façon ! C'était trop tard voilà, il devait s'avouer vaincu ! Que pouvait-il donc faire, lui, le pauvre petit loup-garou à problème contre la belle, sublimissime et intelligente Azura ? Absolument rien. Pour se consoler, il se dit que c'était sur ses genoux que Sirius était couché en cet instant (Aha, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Azura !) et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas autant que lui le connaissait.

Un léger froissement venant des buissons d'à côté l'interrompit dans ses pensées. En se tournant vers la source du bruit, il vit James, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée (il venait surement de se réveiller) avec Peter sur son épaule.

_ Hé Lunard, dit-il en lui tendant une pile de vêtement, Remus n'étant couvert que d'une simple couverture, il est presque 5h du mat', nous ferons mieux d'y aller avant que les gens ne commencent à se rendre compte de notre absence.

Remus regarda son ami canidé un bref instant.

_ Ce serait dommage de le réveiller…dit-il en lui grattant l'oreille.

James haussa un sourcil.

_ Bah il serait peut être temps hein ! Fit-il en s'étirant, manquant de faire tomber Queudver mais le rattrapant au dernier moment grâce à ses fabuleux réflexes de joueur de quidditch.

_ Bon…

Remus secoua légèrement l'animal, ce dernier émit un grognement de mécontentement.

_ Roh allez, il faut se réveiller Patmol ! Dit James en s'accroupissant et en cognant la tête du canidé.

Sirius ouvrit un œil puis un autre, il lança ensuite un regard noir à l'idiot qui avait osé le frapper ainsi. Il descendit des genoux de Remus puis se retransforma rapidement avant de s'étirer gracieusement.

_ Il y a des façons plus douces de réveiller les gens je pense…Se plaignit-il en se massant la tête.

_ Oui je t'aime aussi Patmol, dit James en souriant, et si on y allait maintenant ?

_ Je vais aller me rhabiller. Déclara Remus en se faufilant dans les buissons pour plus d'intimité.

Pendant ce temps, James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs.

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…Murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin, hmm…personne en vue pour l'instant…Rusard est en train de poursuivre Peeves dans les cachots… finalement nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin de la cape…

_ T'es sûr que ce sombre crétin de Snively ne nous attend pas quelque part pour nous piéger comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant le nez, parce que si c'est le cas je l'attends de pied ferme, je vais lui faire sa fête à cette immonde crapule aux cheveux sales…

Ils ne pouvaient que trop se rappeler de la fois où cet imbécile avait tenté de les piéger en se débrouillant pour que le professeur McGonagal passe dans les couloirs au moment même où ils étaient revenus au château. Ils avaient par malheur oublié la carte des maraudeurs ce jour-là.

_ Non. Dit James en souriant sournoisement, ce con est dans son dortoir…encore heureux pour lui !

_ Et bien nous pouvons y aller alors. Dit Lupin qui avait fini de se rhabiller. Et ils retournèrent discrètement dans le château, personne ne s'étant aperçu de leur absence.

 _ **~ Sale voleuse ~**_

Vers midi, nos chers amis étaient réunis au grand complet dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondors, dégustant tranquillement leur déjeuner.

_ Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? Lança James en versant du jus de citrouille dans son verre et celui de ses amis.

_Quoi, Snively est mort ? Demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils avec intérêt.

_ Pas encore, malheureusement, répondit James en souriant.

_ Ah ? Tu me préviendras quand ce sera le cas alors…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

_ En fait, je voulais parler des rumeurs comme quoi Dumbledore prépare un truc énorme pour le mois de février à la saint-valentin.

_ Ah vraiment ? Dit Sirius d'un air totalement désintéressé cette fois.

_ C'est étrange…Fit remarquer Peter, on ne célèbre jamais vraiment la saint-valentin ici à Poudlard d'habitude…

_ Je me demande ce que le vieux Dumby nous prépare…Songea James, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée là-dessus Lunard ? Tu es préfet après tout.

_ Et bien je sais juste que ce sera quelque chose de grand et qu'ils vont l'installer près du lac noir, je n'en sais pas plus, ils n'ont pas donné de détails.

_ Quelque chose de grand à installer près du lac noir hein… Réfléchit James, les sourcils froncés.

_ Quelle importance de toute façon…soupira Sirius d'un air ennuyé et légèrement hautain, c'est surement une machine à bonbon géante ou un truc du même genre, on parle quand même de Dumbledore.

_ Oui mais quel rapport avec la saint-valentin ? Demanda Peter.

_ Va savoir…

_ De toute façon il va en parler ce soir au dîner, on verra bien…Dit calmement Remus. Il jeta par la suite un coup d'œil à sa montre, nous devrions peut-être y aller, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous n'avons pas encore fini nos devoirs d'histoire.

_ Ah oui, merde j'avais totalement oublié ! S'exclama James en ramassant son sac avec empressement.

_ Moi aussi, dit Sirius en faisant de même, que ferions-nous donc sans notre cher Lulu !

Remus sourit et rougit légèrement au surnom.

_ …Hé Patmol…regarde un peu qui voilà, dit Peter d'une voix admirative.

Une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux azur marchait dans leur direction avec un sourire éblouissant, celui de Remus disparut lentement pour laisser place à une expression de pur dégoût.

_ Sirius ! Appela Azura en enlaçant brièvement son copain, je te cherchais justement.

_ Et bien je suis là. Dit Sirius en arborant son sourire le plus charmeur.

_... Je me demandais si on pouvait faire nos devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque, heu…rien que nous deux tu vois avait-elle cru bon de préciser.

Le claquement de langue agacé de Remus n'échappa pas à James, qui haussa un sourcil intrigué. Sirius observa un moment sa compagne puis dit :

_ Ce serait sympa mais j'avais prévu d'y aller avec mes potes…heu, rien que nous quatre tu vois.

Les potes en question furent légèrement choqués par la réponse de leur ami (excepté Remus qui jubilait intérieurement.) mais furent surpris de voir que la jeune fille ne s'en était nullement vexée. Elle riait.

_ Oh toi alors Sirius…Dit-elle en reprenant son calme et en essuyant une larme, bon on se voit après les cours alors !

_ Oui. Peut-être.

Elle l'embrassa puis partit rejoindre ses copines, qui elles aussi, soupiraient d'admiration en regardant Sirius et James.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre en direction de la bibliothèque, James observa Sirius puis Remus.

_ Mec…Commença James avec un sourire narquois en s'adressant à son ami aux cheveux longs, je sais que tu nous aimes plus que tout au monde mais t'as pas été un peu sec avec elle ?

_ Sec, ah oui ? Dit Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

Peter hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

_ Trop sec oui. Dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Pff, c'est sans importance… Soupira le Black en haussant les épaules. James guetta la réaction de Remus et vit avec amusement que ce dernier souriait. Trouvant ce petit jeu plus que divertissant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dit :

_Ouais mais sérieux c'est une vraie bombe cette Azura !

Queudver acquiesça en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

_ Comme moi tu veux dire, se venta Sirius avec un sourire hautain, pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai choisie !

Le Potter guettait toujours la réaction de son ami à moitié loup, il aurait juré qu'à l'entente de cette phrase, un étrange tic avait déformé son visage.

 _Intéressant…_ __

 **Merci d'avoir lu, comme j'ai un examen (Aie…T^T), la suite sera publiée vendredi ou samedi prochain.**

 **Bon allez,** **pour Voldemort Brave et Fort ! ^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comme promis, voilà la suite et encore merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

 **Chapitre 2 : La** _ **surprise de Dumbledore.**_

C'était l'heure de Dîner.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait faim, ils ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : se jeter sur cette si bonne nourriture préparée avec soin par les elfes de maisons de Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement. Il leur parlait de ses _grands_ projets pour la saint-valentin, notamment la soi-disant surprise qu'il leur avait préparée.

_ … je disais donc que m'en procurer un n'a pas été très aisé mais Dieu merci, grâce une vieille connaissance, j'ai réussi à en planter un près du lac noir. Je suis donc fier de vous annoncer qu'un arbre enchanté d'Alvinia a été installé à Poudlard !

On entendit des murmures impressionnés dans la salle tandis que certains élèves se contentaient d'échanger des regards interrogateurs. On remarquait également que plusieurs filles s'étaient levées et avaient commencé à applaudir avec des gloussements surexcités pour finalement se calmer et laisser le vieux mage poursuivre son discours.

_ Je suis plus que certain que la majorité d'entre vous ignorent de quoi il s'agit… continua Dumbledore, mais rien de mieux qu'un petit Poème pour vous l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit sa baguette d'une des manches de sa majestueuse robe bleue, aussitôt, un vieux parchemin apparut devant lui. Une voix douce, agréable, presque irréelle s'éleva alors dans la salle :

 _A l'arbre des enchantements ta confiance tu accorderas,_

 _A l'élu de ton cœur ton amour parviendra._

 _Si à toi réellement cette personne s'avèrera destinée,_

 _Partagés se verront ton amour et tes sentiments cachés._

 _Si toutefois muette restera l'être dont tu t'es épris…_

 _Ton âme sœur ce dernier n'est point alors…_

« Envoie-le chier et vis ta vie. » Conclut James provoquant un fou-rire général chez une grande partie des Gryffondor et attirant par la même occasion l'attention des autres élèves de la grande salle ainsi que celle de la table des professeurs.

Sirius essuya une larme au coin de son œil en lâchant un bref : « Excellent… » à l'adresse de son ami. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise à sa droite ne fut cependant pas aussi amusée que lui.

_ _Excellent_ mais à cause de vous je n'ai pas entendu la fin du poème…Fit-elle, en les fusillant du regard.

_ Allons Evans, tu n'as donc aucun sens de l'humour ? Ricana James, plus que ravi et fier que sa petite plaisanterie ait eu un tel effet.

_ Pas quand on m'empêche d'écouter mes professeurs ! S'écria-t-elle presque, énervée.

_ Oh mais baisse un peu d'un ton Evans…, tu m'empêches d'écouter… Chuchota James en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Sirius et Peter éclatèrent aussitôt de rire tandis que Remus les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. La jeune fille se renfrogna puis reporta son attention sur le directeur.

Après un court instant de silence, Dumbledore reprit son discours avec un sourire satisfait :

_ Bien. Je donne donc la parole au professeur Flitwick qui va nous expliquer en détail le fonctionnement de cet arbre.

Le petit enseignant remercia le directeur puis prit la parole. Il murmura un « Sonorus… » pour faire entendre sa petite voix fluette.

_ Voici donc comment fonctionne l'arbre enchanté d'Alvinia, en vérité cela est très simple, il vous suffit d'écrire le nom de la personne que vous aimez dans un bout de parchemin. Vous le plierez ensuite et l'accrocherez aux branchettes de l'arbre en question grâce à une mèche de vos cheveux que vous enroulerez autour du bout de parchemin.

On entendit des murmures enthousiastes dans toute la salle.

_ Mais n'ayez crainte, il ne s'agit bien évidemment pas d'un sortilège ou de toute autre manœuvre du même genre mais bel et bien d'un porte-bonheur. Les chances de réussites ne sont donc pas garanties à cent pour cent, de toute évidence, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir, c'est d'essayer. Je vous remercie Albus, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire…

Le professeur Flitwick rejoignit la table des professeurs et Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole.

_Comme il a été dit dans le poème, si la personne dont vous avez noté le nom vous est réellement destinée, vos sentiments se verront partagés et votre souhait se réalisera, si toutefois ce n'est pas le cas ne désespérez pas, cela signifie tout simplement que cette personne n'est pas faite pour vous. A vous de voir si vous voulez tenter le coup. J'espère très sincèrement que cet arbre créera ou tout simplement renforcera des _liens._ Sur-ce, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit.

Les plats sur la table débordèrent alors de nourriture de toutes sortes et tous purent commencer à manger.

_ Foutaises ces choses-là…Marmonna Sirius en prenant une bouchée de sa cuisse de poulet.

_ Bien vrai ça…Renchérit Remus, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide…un arbre magique capable de rendre tes sentiments réciproques ? Sérieusement ? Railla James, Dumbledore a vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

_ Je pensais que seuls les philtres d'amour pouvaient accomplir de tels miracles. Et encore les effets ne sont que temporaires, dit Sirius avec dédain.

_ Mais il a parlé de porte-bonheur…Fit remarquer Peter, donc il y a quand même des chances que ça fonctionne…non ?

_ Queudver…ne me dis pas que tu comptes essayer ! S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire en lui tapant dans le dos.

_ Non…non je disais ça juste comme ça…

_ Moi perso je n'ai pas besoin de cet arbre, j'ai déjà Azura. Déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il fit un signe de main à la belle Serdaigle et celle-ci lui répondit à son tour en lui souriant tendrement. James crut voir Remus rouler des yeux mais ne dit rien.

_ Mais quand même des mèches de cheveux…C'est sûr que c'est pas de la magie noire leur truc ? Dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Exactement Pet', et n'ont-ils donc pas pensé aux pauvres gens dépourvus de cheveux ? Commenta à son tour Sirius en ricanant.

_ Ou qui n'ont tout simplement pas de cheveux suffisamment longs pour attacher le bout de parchemin ? Ajouta Remus.

_ Ben ils ne trouveront jamais l'amour je présume… Conclut James en haussant les épaules.

Ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire.

_ Dans tous les cas cela prouve juste que cet arbre a été installé ici spécialement pour les filles…Fit Sirius, ayant repris son sérieux.

_ Mais toutes les filles n'ont pas forcément de cheveux...fit remarquer Remus.

James haussa un sourcil.

_ Ben c'est vrai quoi, il y en a aussi des chauves…j'imagine.

_ Ici ? A Poudlard ? Pouffa le Potter, sans vouloir me vanter, je connais quasiment toute les filles de cette école et que je sache, elles ont toutes des cheveux. TOUTES.

_ Si tu le dis, dit Remus en haussant à son tour les épaules.

_ …mais comment elles font pour attacher le bout de parchemin si leurs cheveux sont trop courts… ? Demanda Peter.

_ Mon garçon, il existe plusieurs sortilèges pour faire pousser la masse capillaire, lui rappela Sirius.

_ Ah ouais, suis-je bête.

_ Et puis j'insiste sur le fait que toutes les filles ont des cheveux à Poudlard ! Fit James, persistant.

_ Roh ça va laisse tomber avec ça Cornedrue…, Soupira Remus, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il y a réellement des filles chauves à Poudlard de toute façon…

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y en a pas. Impossible.

_ Les gars, comment en est-on venu à parler de filles chauves, alors qu'on discutait de l'arbre ! Gloussa l'animagus canin .

_ Parce que vous êtes bêtes. Fit alors une voix et tous se tournèrent vers une Lily au regard avada-kedavresque. Tiens, à ses côté, une jeune fille semblait sangloter.

Ils l'observèrent attentivement et… _Oh_.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

Le crâne. Le crâne de la jeune fille était…chauve. Il brillait, scintillait, reflétant la lumière des bougies de la grande Salle. La pauvre Gryffondor était toute rouge et avait les yeux baignés de larme. Elle se leva puis quitta précipitamment la salle.

_ Léa, attends !

Lily la rejoignit n'omettant pas de jeter un dernier regard noir aux garçons qui regardaient leur soupe avec une mine déconfite. Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

_ Euh … C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que nous sommes quatre immondes connards…Dit alors Remus après quelques minutes de gêne.

_ …Moi je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Peter tandis que Sirius haussait indifféremment les épaules. James, lui, était comme qui dirait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

_ Cornedrue… Ça va ? Demanda Lupin, inquiet.

_ … J'y crois pas…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?

_... Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer…

_ Quoi ?

Il secoua vigoureusement son ami lycan.

_ Il y a réellement une fille chauve à Poudlard ! Dans notre maison qui plus est !

 _ **L'auteur tient à mentionner que ceci n'est qu'une fanfic et que toutes les filles font ce qu'elles veulent de leurs cheveux. Voilà qui est dit, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. Bisous.**_ **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un très léger contretemps. Voilà le chapitre 3.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Ptitepointe2 pour sa review ^_^, merci à ceux qui mettent en favs, suivent ou lisent. Et la dernière et non la moindre, gros poutou à ma gentille Beta SeverustianaSna**_

 _ **Diclaimer**_ _ **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_ **.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 3 : _L'arbre enchanté._

Le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient attroupés près du lac noir, observant le fameux arbre avec de grands yeux tantôt ébahis, tantôt curieux. Certains avaient même déjà grimpé pour accrocher leur parchemin sur les branchettes. Nos quatre héros cependant, ne préférèrent s'y rendre que vers midi, c'est-à-dire quand tout le monde serait à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Remus, Peter et Sirius attendaient patiemment près de la grande porte du hall le retour de James qui avait finalement accepté de s'excuser auprès de Léa après avoir été toute la nuit harcelé par un Remus fort contrarié et une Lily à l'aura de plus en plus menaçante.

_ Il en met du temps vous ne trouvez pas ? Lâcha Remus en consultant sa montre.

_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'il en a profité pour la draguer ? Railla -nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier- Sirius Black.

_ Oh non, quand même pas ! S'exclama le jeune loup-garou.

_ … En plus il en pince pour Evans non ? Leur rappela, en fronçant les sourcils, Peter.

_ Oui mais il me semble qu'il a arrêté de la draguer ces derniers temps…vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Observa Sirius, l'air songeur.

_ C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis…, murmura Remus, intrigué.

_ De toute façon le voilà.

James se dirigeait vers le trio, l'air renfrogné et la joue droite agrémentée d'une belle marque rouge.

_ Mon gars…mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Pouffa Sirius en l'examinant.

_ Rien. Je me suis excusé puis …puis… j'en sais rien, je ne sais plus ! S'agaça-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte d'un pas vif, allons voir l'arbre enchanté.

Sirius et Remus ne préférèrent pas insister. Ils discutèrent joyeusement en marchant vers le lac noir.

_ Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on se fait chier à aller voir cet arbre, pesta Sirius _, c'est un arbre_.

_ Je suis quand même curieux de voir ce qu'il a de si spécial…, fit James en souriant.

_ Oui, tout le monde ne parle que de ça en ce moment, remarqua Remus, et puis ils disent que cet arbre est extrêmement rare, ça vaut le coup d'œil non ?

De loin, ils aperçurent le fameux arbre enchanté et constatèrent de visu qu'il n'avait pas l'air franchement incroyable. C'était un vieil arbre, voilà. Toutefois, en s'approchant, ils virent un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui ne semblait visiblement pas partager cet avis et pour cause, il observait fixement la plante avec une sorte de fascination qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Tiens, tiens, ricana Sirius plus que ravi, Et bien alors Snively ? Intéressé ?

Le surnommé Snively sursauta puis se retourna vivement, prêt à combattre.

_ De toute façon tu perds ton temps, dit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais, sérieusement qui t'aimerait avec l'aide de cet arbre ou sans ?

James et Peter explosèrent de rire l'un contre l'autre. Remus, lui, se contentait de froncer les sourcils. Severus leur lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il ramassa son sac et commença à s'éloigner, ne faisant nullement attention à eux.

_ On a perdu sa langue, on dirait ? S'exclama Sirius en le voyant s'éloigner. Mais toujours pas de réponse. Agacé, l'animagus sortit sa baguette mais fut – à la grande surprise de tous- retenu par la main de James.

_ Laisse tomber vieux…Dit-il en souriant, on s'occupera de lui une autre fois.

Sirius l'observa un moment la mine grave mais finit par acquiescer et baisser sa baguette.

_ Cet imbécile aux cheveux gras fait moins le malin quand il est loin de sa bande de serpent visqueux…maugréa le Black en la rangeant dans sa poche.

_ Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille de temps en temps, plaisanta James en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos de son ami.

Peter et Sirius le regardèrent comme si une tête de strangulo venait de pousser au milieu de son front.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends mon pauvre ami ! S'exclama-finalement Sirius complètement hilare, laisser Snively tranquille! …elle est bien bonne.

_ T'es sûr que tu vas bien Cornedrue ? Rit à son tour Peter.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur qu'il parte pleurnicher chez le directeur ? Reprit Sirius d'un air moqueur.

_ Tss …Fit James en lui donnant une autre tape; après quoi ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, décrétant que l'arbre n'avait définitivement rien d'intéressant.

Mais un peu plus loin, le beau Potter s'arrêta.

_ J'y pense, où est passé Remus ?

Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent à leur tour. Ils se retournèrent et virent avec stupéfaction que Remus était toujours debout face à l'arbre, le fixant d'un air absent exactement comme Snape avant leur arrivée.

_ Hé Lunard ! L'appela Sirius, tu ne comptes pas camper là quand même !

Remus sursauta puis se rendant enfin compte que ses amis étaient déjà loin, il se mit aussitôt à courir pour les rejoindre.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Murmura Patmol, amusé, je pense qu'il veut se servir de cet arbre…

_ Tu penses qu'il a quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Peter, surpris.

_ Tout à fait, il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il ne le prétend, j'en suis sûr…Dit Sirius, d'un air soupçonneux.

_ Mais tu comptes faire quoi de toute façon ? L'espionner jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se servir de l'arbre pour ensuite grimper et récupérer le bout de parchemin pour le lire ? Suggéra James d'une voix trop innocente pour être vraie.

Aussitôt son meilleur ami se jeta dans ses bras dans un grand geste théâtral.

_ Oh, James Potter, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées à chaque fois ! Lui sourit l'aîné des Black en prenant une voix faussement admirative et un air tragique.

Queudver éclata de rire à la suite de quoi ils s'échangèrent un regard complice si bien que quand Remus arriva à leur niveau, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas raté un épisode…

 _ **L'arbre enchanté ~**_

Severus Snape marchait à grands pas vers la bibliothèque qui était certainement son coin favori de tout Poudlard. Il se sentait d'humeur fébrile, regardant frénétiquement derrière lui d'un air nerveux et paniqué, lui faisant ressembler à un fou. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de tourner le dos ainsi à ses adversaires. C'était totalement inconscient de sa part ! Et s'ils l'avaient attaqué par derrière ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait ? Ce n'était décidément pas normal…ils devaient surement se cacher quelque part derrière lui sous leur cape d'invisibilité, attendant le bon moment pour lui jeter un sort… Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras se précipita dans la bibliothèque. Là, il était en sécurité… Ces andouilles ne seraient tout de même pas suffisamment stupide pour s'en prendre à lui dans une bibliothèque. Non, madame Pince interviendrait aussitôt… Réflexion faite, Snape jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée puis avec un soupir de soulagement s'enfonça dans cette salle aux mille merveilles et s'assit dans un coin. Il ne comprenait pas…au début, il était juste venu jeter un œil à cet arbre dont tout le monde parlait par simple curiosité. Mais il s'était alors passé quelque chose d'étrange, il s'était senti comme happé, hypnotisé par l'arbre…il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cette plante soudainement devenue si majestueuse…si attrayante…son cœur s'était alors mis à battre plus vite tandis qu'un nom, sans crier gare, s'était lentement insinué dans son esprit...comme un doux murmure… Ça l'avait pas mal troublé sur le coup…mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque quelque seconde après avoir pensé à ce nom précis, son propriétaire rappliquait en compagnie de sa bande d'ami…Oui _il_ était apparut exactement au moment où il avait pensé à son nom…

_ James Potter.

Severus sursauta violemment et releva vivement la tête, manquant presque de se briser les vertèbres cervicales dans le processus. Près de l'étagère de droite, Lily était en grande conversation avec l'une de ses amies.

_ Oui, figure-toi qu'elle l'a giflé…Murmurait la brune aux yeux noisettes en gloussant.

_ Je lui avais pourtant dit de s'excuser…Soupira d'une voix exaspérée Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore…Oh Sev' !

La rousse aux yeux émeraude se leva prestement de sa chaise et accourut vers lui, le visage rayonnant d'une joie immense.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse lorsqu'elle atteignit sa table. Son amie, elle, regardait Severus avec un semblant de dégoût.

_ Bon Lily, on se voit plus tard à la salle commune. Dit-elle froidement en s'éloignant.

Lily la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ _Charmante_ …Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Severus en l'observant quitter la bibliothèque.

_ Oh ça va, tu sais bien que mes amies ne… t'apprécient pas beaucoup, tu vois.

_ Je le vois parfaitement, dit Snape, l'air totalement indifférent.

_ Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais assis ici, dans ton coin ? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

_ A ton vis ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.

_ Oui. Mais tu n'as pas de livre. Lui fit remarquer Lily en haussant les sourcils.

_ Oh.

Severus ne sut quoi répondre, effectivement il avait juste l'air d'un pauv' mec assis tout seul dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque.

_ Severus, ne me dis pas que tu te caches d' _eux_ ? Demanda Lily en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Se déroba le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en détournant le regard, préférant feindre l'ignorance.

_ Les maraudeurs. Ils t'ont encore embêté c'est ça ? Insista Lily, les sourcils toujours froncés et la mâchoire crispée.

Cette fois-ci Severus se contenta de soupirer, de toute façon cela ne servait à rien de cacher quelque chose à Lily Evans.

La jeune femme était adorable et agaçante à la fois à jouer les mères poules comme ça. Après un énième soupir il lui narra sa mésaventure près du lac noir, omettant volontairement l'épisode de l'hypnose de l'arbre et du nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

_ C'est pas vrai, ils ne cesseront donc jamais ! S'exclama avec fureur, Lily, quand il eut terminé son récit, bon…au moins ils ne t'ont pas attaqué. Il y a du progrès…mais ne les écoute surtout pas Sev', ce ne sont qu'une bande d'idiots !

_ Oh mais je le sais. Répondit calmement Severus puis il baissa la tête, l'air sombre, se remémorant les paroles peu amènes de Black. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément tort… admit-il avec un sourire amer.

_ Comment ça ? S'emporta Lily.

_ Et bien…cet arbre ne me serait pas d'une grande aide vu que personne ne…

Deux petites mains blanches s'abattirent sur ses frêles épaules, l'empêchant d'en dire plus tandis que les yeux verts le fixaient avec détermination.

_ Tu es un garçon remarquable Severus ! L'avait coupé Lily d'une voix forte, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard noir venant de la vieille bibliothécaire mais elle s'en foutait, je suis sûre et certaine que beaucoup de filles (ou garçons qui sait.) s'intéressent déjà à toi !

Severus émit un rire son joie. Aurait-elle perdu la tête?

_ Moi ? Dit-il d'une voix ironique, n'as-t-u donc pas vu la réaction de ton amie ? Et bien cela reflète à peu près tout ce que les gens _ à part mes amis peut-être_ éprouvent à mon égard. Du dégoût pur et simple.

La gryffondor secoua tristement la tête.

_ Non Sev'…je suis sûre qu'au moins une personne…

_ Qui ? La coupa sèchement le Serpentard, le regard blessé, qui ça, tu peux me le dire ? Je…

_ Moi ! S'écria presque la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, attirant l'attention de tous les autres occupants de la bibliothèque.

Snape la regardait avec des yeux ronds, mais, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea à pas vif vers la sortie, le teint cramoisi, laissant un Severus totalement pantois derrière elle.

 _ **L'arbre enchanté ~**_

Au dîner, la bande des maraudeurs discutait avec entrain à la table des Gryffondor excepté Remus, qui, pour une raison qui leur échappait avait l'air pensif. Alors que James leur parlait d'une farce qu'il avait faite à Rodolphus Lestrange, Lily s'approcha d'eux avec son habituel regard avada-kedavresque.

_ Evans je te _jure_ que je me suis excusé mais elle…, s'empressa d'expliquer James mais la rousse ne faisait nullement attention à lui. Elle se tournait plutôt vers Sirius.

_ Black., dit-elle d'une voix froide tandis que le Black en question avait haussé un sourcil et la regardait d'un air ennuyé et légèrement hautain, j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Près du lac noir. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris mais quand même indifférent de Sirius, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de t'en prendre à lui !

_ Je ne cesserais de _m'en prendre à lui_ comme tu le dis que lorsqu'il cessera lui-même de nous ennuyer ou de nous espionner pour nous faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Répondit sèchement d'une voix dédaigneuse, Sirius, en toisant la rousse avec tout le mépris et le dégoût que sa grande amitié avec le serpent graisseux lui inspirait.

_ Oh mais l'école ne s'en porterait que mieux, dit elle en lui rendant son regard, si vous vous faisiez tous renvoyer.

Elle les balaya du regard, renifla une dernière fois de dédain puis s'en alla, encore fulminante, rejoindre ses amies à l'autre bout de la table. Il y eut un petit silence avant que James pouffe de rire.

_ Apparemment ce n'est pas chez Dumbledore que Snively est allé pleurnicher, Sirius ! Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Ce dernier éclata de rire très vite suivi de Peter. Remus, lui, demeurait pensif tout comme un autre jeune homme assis à la table des Serpentard…

 _A suivre…_

 _ **Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3, merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. ¡Hasta pronto ! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, je vous poste comme promis le chapitre 4, j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, favs et follows, c'est très chic de votre part ^^**

 **Réponse à Guest** **: Ça va s'arranger, t'inquiète …même si ça va prendre du temps. -)**

 **Et gros poutou comme d'habitude à ma beta STS.**

 **Bon et bien sur-ce, bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 4 : _Doux murmures._

Le soleil se levait peu à peu sous un Poudlard encore endormi. Dans le dortoir du quatuor, un silence religieux régnait interrompu par moment par des légers bruits de ronflement et de respirations régulières. Un drap commença à remuer dévoilant peu à peu un beau jeune homme aux traits tirés par la fatigue. La nuit avait été une fois de plus trop courte. Il s'étira longuement et chercha à tâtons sa montre posée sur la table de nuit.

05h30 … Remus ne comprenait pas cette soudaine envie de se rendre près du lac noir mais sans doute l'arbre enchanté d' _Alvinia_ y était-il pour quelque chose. Lentement, il se glissa hors de son lit et s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup. (héhéhé. Hum.) Plus d'une fois il avait manqué de trébucher sur les objets hétéroclites qui jonchaient le sol, des vêtements sales par-ci, des bouteilles vides de bièrobeurre par-là. Bref un vrai bordel dont il comptait toucher quelques mots à James à son retour.

Il porta un dernier regard sur son lit douillet qui l'avait accueilli la nuit durant et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se tourner vers le lit voisin mais trop tard, il avait posé son regard sur un Sirius endormi…un Sirius beau comme un ange…magnifique…Lupin secoua vivement la tête et le cœur serré, sortit rapidement du dortoir. Il arriva ensuite dans la salle commune et se glissa dehors par le passage de la Grosse Dame pour ensuite courir dans les couloirs. Il fallait absolument qu'il voie cet arbre, pourquoi ? Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il fallait qu'il le fasse…Etonnement il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas croisé Rusard ou autre source de nuisance, comme si toute la chance de la terre lui eût été apportée pour qu'il puisse rejoindre l'arbre enchanté en toute quiétude.

Il quitta le château, traversa le parc et courut à perdre haleine vers le lac noir. Quand il arriva sur place, il réalisa cependant qu'il n'était pas seul.

_ Snape ! S'exclama-t-il, ne s'attendant mais alors pas du tout à croiser Severus à un endroit pareil à cinq heure du matin.

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et se tourna précipitamment vers lui. Le reconnaissant, il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la braqua sur le jeune lycan.

_ Non ! L'arrêta vivement Remus, je ne te veux aucun mal…

_ Et tu penses réellement que je vais te croire ? Rétorqua Severus avec dédain, tu penses réellement que je vais croire un lou-

_ Stop ! Le coupa sèchement le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés, je ne suis pas venu ici pour toi. Je suis venu pour l'arbre, cet arbre. Ajouta-t-il en désignant l'arbre en question du doigt.

_ Tu…

_ Je sais que tu es ici pour la même raison alors si nous pouvions juste faire ce que nous avons à faire sans nous entretuer, d'ailleurs je te l'ai dit je n'ai rien contre toi, ce serait génial. _Merci_.

Toujours énervé, Remus s'avança doucement et s'assit en tailleur face à l'arbre et se mit aussitôt à le fixer de son habituel regard absent. Après un court moment d'hésitation, Severus rangea sa baguette et vint le rejoindre quoique toujours méfiant. Il y eut alors un long moment de silence, le soleil se levant peu à peu et le lac reflétant sur sa surface ondoyante son doux éclat. Les deux jeunes hommes tout à leurs rêveries matinales ne prêtaient guère attention à ce merveilleux spectacle que leur prodiguait Mère nature. L'arbre magique exerçait sur eux un magnétisme redoutable les plongeants dans une profonde transe que rien au monde ne pouvait perturber.

Mais à un moment donné, Severus finit par parler.

_ Pourquoi ? Dit-il en détachant enfin son regard de l'arbre pour le poser sur Remus.

Lupin le regarda à son tour, la mine intriguée.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_ Pourquoi on fait ça ? Reprit Snape, pourquoi on fixe cet arbre ?

_ Je me le demande moi-même…soupira Remus en reportant son attention sur ladite plante.

Encore une fois, pendant un long moment, personne ne parla mais une fois de plus Snape rompit le silence lourd qui s'était installé, cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Est-ce que…Est-ce que…Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

_ Est-ce que ? L'encouragea Remus en se tournant vers lui.

_ Est-ce que tu…est-ce que toi aussi tu les entends ? Je veux dire…les murmures…un nom qui ne veut pas quitter ton esprit…comme une sorte d'obsession.

Remus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Comment ? Comment diable Snape avait-il fait pour le deviner ? C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait : de l'obsession….ce nom qui résonnait constamment dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter…et ces murmures…ces ' _Sirius Black'.._. La veille, quand il était venu voir l'arbre avec ses amis, un seul regard vers la plante avait suffit à le transportant dans une dimension nouvelle, il s'était senti aspiré, et sentait d'autant plus des fils invisibles encercler son être et le guider vers l'Alvinia comme un aimant aurait attiré un copeau de métal. L'hypnose était puissante … Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite… entêté, suppliant, désespéré. Il réclamait quelque chose que Rémus ne pouvait hélas lui donner… _son_ nom… _ce_ nom…celui de Sirius s'était glissé dans ses oreilles, un peu comme un murmure... Au même moment une voix l'avait appelé. La voix de Sirius… Pile au même moment ... Tel un glaive qui s'abattait sur sa victime le jour fatidique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, même là, en ce moment, il entendait encore ces murmures, ces ' _Sirius Black'_ incessant qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Se pourrait-il que Snape ressente la même chose ?

_ Tu…tu les entends toi aussi ? Demanda finalement Remus en déglutissant difficilement.

Il vit Snape hocher faiblement la tête. Ok. Au moins il n'était pas fou. Ou du moins, il n'était pas le seul.

_ Et tu entends quel nom ? Dit cette fois Remus en observant le Serpentard.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Bah ouais, il n'était pas con non plus…pourquoi l'avouerait-il à Remus Lupin ? Un loup-garou indigne de confiance et qui fréquentait qui plus est son pire ennemi… C'était vraiment bête comme question. De toute manière, Remus était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait de LilyEvans.

_ De toute façon, cela importe peu, se rattrapa Remus, je pense que cet arbre essaye de nous faire comprendre quelque chose…

_ _Sans blague_ … ? Ironisa Severus en roulant des yeux, Lupin, cet arbre nous murmure un même nom toutes les deux secondes, évidemment qu'il essaye de nous faire comprendre quelque chose bon sang !

_ Et quoi, tu peux me le dire ? Demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils et puisque Snape ne répondait pas, il dit :

_ Je pense que ces voix…ces murmures ne cesseront de nous tourmenter que lorsqu'on aura écrit _leurs noms_ dans le parchemin et que…

_ Tu penses réellement que c'est ce que l'arbre essaye de nous faire comprendre ? Demanda Severus, sceptique.

_ Oui. Cette hypothèse n'est pas à exclure, l'arbre doit sûrement penser que nous en avons plus besoin que les autres…

_ Attends…Tu es en train de me dire que ce vieux Mélèze est équipé d'une sorte de détecteur d'âme désespéré et que nous en faisons parti ?

_ Je ne l'aurais pas formulé de cette manière-là mais c'est l'idée générale. Dit Remus d'une voix posée.

_ N'importe quoi…murmura Severus en se levant pour partir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Lupin en l'observant s'éloigner.

_ Attendre. Répondit-il d'un air détaché, ça finira bien par s'arrêter…

Et il partit rejoindre le château, laissant Remus seul avec ses réflexions. Le jeune loup-garou se tourna vers l'arbre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant avec énervement.

 _« Sirius Black…Sirius Black…Sirius Black… »_

Remus lâcha un long soupir et quitta les lieux à son tour, cela ne servait à rien de rester là…

 _ **~ Doux murmures… ~**_

_ Rosier, hé Rosier regarde ça !

Le groupe de Serpentard explosa de rire. Ils étaient en train de montrer leurs trouvailles, de nouveaux sorts qu'ils avaient appris grâce à un livre que Wilkes avait rapporté de la réserve.

_ Une vraie mine d'or ce bouquin-là Wilkes, déclara Avery en souriant, et ben tiens, vous avez déjà essayé celui-ci ?

Le groupe regarda la page avec intérêt tandis qu'à côté, Severus fixait son plat de bacon à peine entamé d'un air préoccupé. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que cet idiot de Lupin lui avait dit près du Lac noir. Ecrire le nom de James dans un parchemin et l'accrocher à l'arbre enchanté serait-il vraiment la solution ? Non…il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à faire ça. Oh non. Comment pourrait-il regarder ses amis en face si cela s'apprenait. Bellatrix se moquerait certainement de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sans parler de ces stupides maraudeurs, surtout ce maudit Sirius Black…Non, décidément non. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour se débarrasser de ces fichues voix...

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène releva la tête et laissa son regard distrait errer du côté de la table des Gryffondor. James était en train de rire aux éclats à côté de ce connard de Sirius Black, s'accrochant presque à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler. Snape sentit un sentiment désagréable se glisser insidieusement dans le creux de son ventre. Il détourna le regard et fixa cette fois l'autre bout de la table. Lily était en grande discussion avec la brune aux yeux noisette qu'ils avaient croisée à la bibliothèque et une jeune fille à la tête chauve. Severus observa attentivement Lily et se surprit à repenser à ses paroles de la bibliothèque. S'intéressait-elle réellement à lui… ? Ou peut-être lui avait-elle dit ces choses-là juste pour lui remonter le moral…mais si elle l'aimait vraiment, peut-être devrait-il essayer de sortir avec elle ? …Par chance les voix se tairaient et le laisseraient tranquille…L'idée était réellement tentante mais non. Il ne pouvait sciemment faire une chose pareille à Lily…sa meilleure amie… elle qui semblait sincèrement l'aimer... La seule d'ailleurs… Non… Aussi cruel, insensible, et sournois qu'il pût être, Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec elle juste pour oublier l'autre imbécile aux lunettes rondes… Lentement, il reporta son attention sur le groupe de maraudeurs et eut un sursaut lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noisette du jeune homme qui occupait tant ses esprits. Ce dernier eut un demi-sourire puis retourna à sa conversation. Severus était sous le choc, son cœur tambourinait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine tandis que le rouge lui montait désagréablement au visage. Bon sang, mais quel était ce sourire…lui était-il adressé ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Le plus honteux était qu'il l'avait trouvé extrêmement beau…Merlin pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui… ?

« _James Potter…James Potter…James Potter… »_

Et voilà que les stupides murmures revenaient ! Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ! Cette situation était plus qu'intenable…

_ Severus, tu vas bien ? Fit soudain une voix.

_Hm?

Regulus, Bellatrix et Narcissa le regardaient fixement, les sourcils froncés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec James Potter ? Tu murmures son nom depuis tout à l'heure… Dit Regulus en désignant la table des Gryffondor du menton.

Oh ciel, voilà qu'il se mettait à marmonner le nom de James sans s'en rendre compte ! Il se jetterait volontiers du haut de la tour d'astronomie si cela pouvait faire taire ces atroces murmures… Néanmoins, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et répondit à son camarade.

_ Je voulais tester un nouveau sort que j'ai lu dans le livre de Wilkes sur cette immonde crapule de Potter mais il me semble que je ne l'aie pas encore tout à fait assimilé…Expliqua Severus d'une voix calme, espérant de tout son être qu'ils gobent son histoire. Il jeta un œil à Bellatrix qui éclata de son rire le plus aigu en frappant la table avec ses poings tandis que Regulus et Narcissa avaient soulevé leurs plats pour les protéger.

Il soupira de soulagement. Apparemment oui.

_ HAHAHA, tu me diras dans quelle page tu as trouvé ce sort hein ? J'ai envie de le tester sur mon cousin adoré ! S'exclama, Bellatrix d'une voix surexcitée en souriant à pleine dent.

_ Bien sûr Bella, dit Severus en riant nerveusement. Il se leva, souhaitant quitter la grande salle le plus rapidement possible.

_ Ben tu vas où ? Demanda Narcissa, curieuse, tu n'as même pas terminé la moitié de ton plat !

_ Je dois me rendre quelque part. Dit machinalement Severus en s'éloignant.

Il courut vers la grande porte et eut un dernier regard pour la table des Gryffondor. James était à présent en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Pettigrew. Il renifla de mépris face à la scène et quitta la grande salle, sa longue cape noire flottant majestueusement derrière lui.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution à son problème. Ces murmures le rendaient fou et ses amis allaient finir par s'en rendre compte. Fort heureusement c'était les week-ends, il aurait donc le temps d'y réfléchir posément et peut-être trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute des stupides voix… Il pourrait alors sortir James de son esprit et enfin avoir la paix.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 4, je vous dis à Samedi prochain pour la suite :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Alvinia

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir (selon les cas). Pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps avec mes révisions et tout… Je vous épargne les détails. Maintenant que j'ai eu mes BUSE (XDD), j'envoie la suite.**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir et me motivent, les favs et follows...**

 **Dernière chose, il y a un passage assez… trash, rien de vraiment choquant mais je tenais quand même à prévenir juste au cas où…**

 **De toute façon c'est très court :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5: _Alvinia._

_ Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque.

James, Peter et Sirius levèrent la tête et regardèrent fixement le jeune homme qui engouffrait déjà son livre de poche dans une des poches de sa robe miteuse. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la salle commune, assis près de la cheminée.

_ Quoi ? Dit Peter en inclinant la tête.

_ Ben je dois étudier à la bibliothèque…Reprit Remus en se levant.

_ Lunard, ce sont les weekends, détends-toi un peu bon sang…Lâcha Sirius d'une voix fatiguée avant de reporter son attention sur ses pions. Il était en pleine partie avec James et était visiblement sur le point de gagner.

_ Et puis nous sommes sensés accompagner Cornedrue au terrain de Quidditch, t'as oublié ? Lui rappela à son tour Queudver.

_ Oui je sais mais je vous rejoindrai plus tard, il faut absolument que je me rende à la bibliothèque, c'est assez urgent, à plus ! S'excusa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Ouais, à plus…Dirent les trois jeunes hommes à l'unisson en l'observant quitter la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut hors d'atteinte, Remus s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement et courut dans la direction de la bibliothèque.

Commencer des recherches sur l'arbre d'Alvinia devenait impératif s'il tenait à sa santé mentale. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer et avait l'humeur à fleur de peau depuis que ces maudites voix le tourmentaient.

Il pénétra dans la salle et ne s'étonna guère de la trouver presque entièrement vide. En vérité, elle n'était occupée que par madame Pince et quelques élèves consciencieux qui avaient trouvé refuge au fond de la bibliothèque.

Lupin se mit aussitôt à fouiller les étagères… il allait bien trouver quelque chose sur l'arbre…Plusieurs minutes passèrent cependant sans qu'il ne trouve le moindre ouvrage concernant le vieux mélèze ce qui l'étonna grandement.

C'était étrange, il était pourtant assez connu…pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun livre qui le mentionnait ?

_ Ou…se pourrait-il que ?

Remus accourut vers le bureau de la vielle bibliothécaire et jeta un œil à la liste des livres empruntés. Ben apparemment personne n'avait emporté un quelconque livre ayant de près ou de loin un lien avec l'arbre enchanté. Voyant son air intrigué, madame Pince releva la tête et dit d'une voix ennuyée :

_ Si c'est encore pour l'arbre enchanté, le jeune homme du fond a tout embarqué.

Remus remercia la vieille femme et se rendit à l'emplacement indiqué par cette dernière. Par chance, la personne serait quelqu'un de sympa et accepterait de partager les livres avec lui. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite et vit finalement un jeune homme assis tout seul, dissimulé derrière une pile de livre. Il s'approcha et se racla la gorge.

_ Euh… excuse-moi ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et Remus roula des yeux lorsqu'il le reconnut.

_ Encore toi ?! S'exclama Snape d'une voix étranglée tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la pile de livre.

_ Tu fais des recherches sur l'arbre ? Dit-il en s'asseyant en face du Serpentard.

_ Qui est-ce qui t'a permis de…

_ Et bien tu as pris tous les livres que je voulais emprunter. Le coupa sèchement Remus, et puis je te rappelle qu'on a le même objectif.

_ Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de…

_ A deux ce sera plus rapide. L'interrompit une fois de plus le Gryffondor en saisissant l'un des livres de la pile. Et sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Quoique toujours agacé par l'arrivée du jeune loup-garou, Snape répondit :

_ Non. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien trouvé qui parle de murmures ou que sais-je.

_ Bon. On finira bien par trouver.

Sans plus tarder, les deux jeunes hommes plongèrent dans leur lecture. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation…Remus se demandait comment ses amis réagiraient s'ils le voyaient ainsi… assis à la bibliothèque…en compagnie de Snape. Surtout Sirius. Remus ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait…

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Grinça Snape, le fusillant du regard.

_ Rien. Répondit aussitôt Remus en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Snape était vraiment désagréable comme type… Mais bon…avec tout ce que eux, les maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir, c'était assez compréhensible. Il était cependant persuadé que le garçon avait un bon fond. Il suffisait sûrement d'apprendre à le connaître, chose que Remus trouvait assez difficile vu comment le Serpentard le méprisait. Et de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement, ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à faire ami-ami avec lui. Il restait l'ennemi des maraudeurs et Remus savait que ça ne changerait jamais…Quoique…il avait remarqué que depuis un certain temps, James avait cessé de s'en prendre à lui, il ne l'insultait plus trop…ne le provoquait plus…et avait même empêché Sirius de l'attaquer la dernière fois. C'était assez intriguant maintenant qu'il y repensait. James était pourtant toujours le premier à le malmener quand il le voyait…se pourrait-il qu'il se soit enfin lassé de lui ? Ou peut-être le faisait-il pour Evans ? Et pourtant James avait également l'air de s'être désintéressé d'elle…Vraiment étrange. Enfin bon, là, il y avait plus important. Remus devait trouver une solution à son problème…

Au bout de deux heures acharnées de recherche, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

_ Ça y est je l'ai ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

_ Quoi, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Snape avec des yeux ronds en déposant le livre qu'il était en train de consulter.

Remus hocha vivement la tête, plus que content de lui.

_ Ecoute ça, déclara-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « _L'histoire d'Alvinia, (source : Ulysse Deckert)_ _Alvinia, une Jeune fille issue d'une noble famille de sorciers tomba éperdument amoureuse de son cousin Isaac Raymond Fergal. Dire qu'elle s'était éprise de lui était un euphémisme. En vérité, le jeune homme était vite devenu une réelle source d'obsession pour la ravissante aristocrate. Isaac étant son cousin et non moins un très proche ami d'enfance, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, essentiellement à l'ombre d'un certain arbre, un Mélèze vieux de plus de trois-cent ans situé au sommet d'une colline du village d'Hestinia (voir page.5) où ils avaient coutume de se retrouver tous les jours pour discuter, lire, pique-niquer et dormir en fin d'après-midi. Et plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments à l'égard de son cousin s'amplifiaient. Son obsession pour Isaac la faisait lentement perdre l'esprit. Tous les soirs, à minuit, elle quittait le manoir et se rendait au sommet de la colline, priant, pleurant, et s'infligeant parfois des blessures sous le vieil arbre en suppliant une force invisible de rendre ses sentiments réciproques en échange de son propre sang. Chaque matin, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, tout le monde était horrifié de la voir couverte de terre, de sang et de boue. Elle refusait cependant de leur parler de ces rituels nocturnes. Ils décidèrent donc de verrouiller la porte de ses appartements et de ne l'ouvrir qu'au lever du jour. Ne pouvant désormais plus se rendre au sommet de la colline à la tombée de la nuit, Alvina poursuivit ses rituels dans sa chambre, priant près de la fenêtre en observant le ciel avec désespoir et en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles... »_

_ Oui bon, une tarée faisait des rituels bizarres près d'un arbre chaque soir à la tombée de la nuit...Tu peux me dire en quoi cela nous concerne ? Le coupa soudain Snape de plus en plus impatient.

_ Patience. Répliqua sèchement Remus avant de poursuivre sa lecture : « _Vint alors un après-midi où, sous l'habituel Mélèze au sommet de la colline, son cousin lui fit part de ces sentiments qu'il s'était subitement mis à ressentir par on ne sait quel miracle envers elle. En effet, Isaac n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour Tara Meredy, une jeune boulangère d'Hestinia qu'il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à épouser en début d'automne. Alvinia fut toute ravie du soudain intérêt et de la profonde tendresse teintée de passion ardente que lui portait son cousin…Néanmoins, quand Isaac finit sa déclaration, elle fit une chose à laquelle personne ne se serait jamais attendue. Elle le tua. »_

_ Elle le tua ? Reprit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

_ Elle le tua. Dit Remus d'un air grave.

_ Elle est malade cette pauvre fille…Commenta le Serpentard en secouant la tête, agacé. Par contre je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous concerne.

_ Ça vient ça vient : « _D'après les sources, Alvinia l'aurait assassiné à coup de poignard après quoi elle creusa sans se servir de la magie une fausse pour ensevelir les restes de son bien aimé. Les uns disaient qu'elle avait creusé le sol à mains nues, laissant des bouts de chaires et d'ongles arrachés se mêler à la boue créée par le sang qui se déversait de ses mains meurtries..._

Le lycan était écœuré par ce qu'il lisait tandis que son collègue, nullement impressionné, demeurait de glace. Fallait-il d'ailleurs s'en étonner ? Néanmoins la suite le rassura quelque peut.

 _« Les autres par contre, racontent que la jeune sorcière aurait plutôt usé du poignard précédemment évoqué et d'une bêche qu'elle aurait empruntée à un vieux fermier qui vivait au pied de la colline. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'en retourna chez elle cette journée-là. Elle feignit l'ignorance lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle avait vu son cousin... Les années passèrent sans qu'elle ne cessât de se rendre au sommet de la colline pour y apporter des bouts de parchemin où elle inscrivait son nom et celui de son défunt cousin, qu'elle accrochait ensuite sur les branchettes de l'arbre à l'aide de mèches qu'elle arrachait à ses longs cheveux. Elle mourut finalement d'une manière inexpliquée quelques années plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et sa dépouille fut, à la demande de ses parents, inhumée dans une fosse proche de celle d'Isaac dont les gens ignoraient bien évidemment l'existence. »_

_ Oui et ? Dit Snape en haussant les sourcils.

_ Attends, c'est là que ça devient intéressant, sourit Remus : « _Quelques années après, plusieurs arbres entièrement identiques au fameux Mélèze se mirent à pousser à profusion autour de celui-ci. Plusieurs racontent que ces arbres étaient entourés par une étrange force…que l'on y entendait d'étranges murmures, très souvent lié à un nom particulier. Le nom d'une personne qui nous tient à cœur, le nom d'une personne dont nous sommes amoureux. »_

Remus vit les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquiller mais il poursuivit :

 _« Les gens étaient formels, il s'agissait de la voix d'Alvinia et l'on raconte également que ces murmures nous hantaient jusqu'à ce que l'on accepte de pactiser avec l'arbre en y accrochant un bout de parchemin avec le nom de la fameuse personne inscrite dessus en se servant d'une mèche de nos cheveux_ exactement comme Alvinia l'avait fait après la mort de son aimé. Le plus intriguant était que plusieurs villageois se mariaient par la suite…que plusieurs couples presque improbables voire impossibles se formaient comme par miracle…La rumeur selon laquelle ces arbres pouvaient rendre les sentiments réciproques se répandit alors très rapidement sur la contrée voire même au-delà et ainsi naquit la légende de l'arbre d'Alvinia, il en existe actuellement onze, et ceux-ci ont été éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde, l'original étant resté au sommet de la colline d'Hestinia. »_

Le Gryffondor déposa son livre sur la table. Il avait achevé sa lecture.

_ Voilà qui explique tout, dit-il calmement en s'adossant à sa chaise, comme je le pensais, si on veut se débarrasser de ces maudits murmures…

_ Nous devrons faire le _pacte_ avec Alvinia…, conclut Snape en baissant la tête, la mine contrariée.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_ Je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire, déclara Remus après quelques minutes, je n'aime pas cet arbre…son histoire…Alvinia…ses rituels…elle a finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait puis a assassiné l'homme qu'elle aimait…ça n'a aucun sens…cela fait sûrement parti du fameux pacte qu'elle a fait durant ses rituels nocturnes…ça ressemble presque à de la magie noire...non ? Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore a ramené _ça_ ici…

_ L'idée qu'il s'agisse de magie noire ne me dérange pas vraiment. Dit calmement Snape en haussant les épaules.

_ Mouais… étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Répliqua Remus d'une voix ennuyée.

_ Mais je me vois très mal en train de pactiser avec la chose…Cette histoire va forcément mal finir…Cet arbre a l'air dangereux. Poursuivit le Serpentard en soupirant. Imagine que les gens finissent par s'entretuer…

_ Je pense la même chose. Déclara Remus, heureux qu'ils soient au moins d'accord sur ce point, il est hors de question que j'y écrive le nom de Si…

Remus écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa bévue. Il se gifla mentalement pour sa stupidité. Que venait-il de faire…Oh ciel…Il venait par inadvertance de révéler son plus grand secret à Snape… _à Snape !_ Qu'avait-il fait…Bon. Il devait se calmer. Si ça se trouvait, Snape n'avait pas fait le lien…mais oui ! Il restait de l'espoir…Aussi, ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il releva la tête et qu'il se mit à guetter la réaction du Serpentard. Ce dernier le regardait fixement un sourcil haussé.

_ Sirius Black ? Dit-il soudain avec un sourire mauvais, c'est lui ? C'est de Black que tu es amoureux ?

Ben visiblement, son unique espoir venait de s'envoler telle une magnifique chouette durant une nuit de pleine lune… Remus avait envie de se pendre.

_ Sirius… ? Reprit Remus en éclatant d'un rire qu'il espérait convaincant, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Snape… Sirius est un ami... Rit-il, nerveux.

_ Oh mais bien sûr…, ironisa le Serpentard, tu parlais donc de la vieille Sinistra.

_ Tout à fait. C'est bien elle. Mentit Remus ne sachant plus quoi faire.

_ N'importe quoi…Dit Severus en se levant et en saisissant la pile de livre.

_ Ecoute Snape…

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas Lupin, le coupa l'héritier Prince en le toisant avec mépris, ta vie sentimentale ne me concerne en rien. Le fait que tu te sois entiché d'un imbécile comme Sirius Black ne me regarde absolument pas et je tâcherai de rayer cette répugnante information de mon esprit.

_ Et bien tu m'en vois reconnaissant, répondit Remus d'une voix toute aussi méprisante que celle du Serpentard en se levant.

Il l'aida à replacer les livres sur les étagères et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque dans un silence religieux. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Snape se tourna vers lui.

_ Que ce soit bien clair, dit-il en le regardant avec hauteur, cette fois-ci a été… on va dire un cas spécial mais maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi.

_ De même pour moi. Répliqua froidement Remus en lui rendant son regard. Bonne journée Snape.

_ Eh bien à toi aussi, Lupin.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté

 _ **A suivre …**_

 _ **La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Si vous avez une quelconque suggestion, des remarques à faire, je suis preneuse.**_

 _ **Sur-ce, à bientôt.**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Décision

**PARDONNEZ-MOIIIIIIIII ! Heu hum…tout d'abord bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Je reviens d'entre les morts pour vous publier le chapitre six de « arbre enchanté ». Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard alors que j'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre que la suite ne devait pas « trop tarder » ^^'. En vérité ben…euh…euh… j'ai pas trop d'excuse en fait…juste le manque d'inspi voilà. Enfin bon… trêve de blabla et passons à la suite. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows, favs etc etc…ça fait toujours autant plaisir :D**

… **..**

 **Alors…réponse à Guest :**

 **Merci, c'est gentil ^^ Bon…je dois avouer que ce conte est particulièrement étrange…voire euh complètement dérangeant X) En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'est sympa de ta part p**

…

 **Bon et bien sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture 3**

… **..**

Chapitre 6 : Décision

Comme toujours, depuis l'apparition du-maudit-arbre-qui-pue notre cher Lunard était dans la lune. Il n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à ces immondices qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lire dans la bibliothèque en compagnie du mesquin vert et argent…Et comble du malheur, ces chuchotis des enfers l'insupportaient de plus en plus et pourtant… l'idée de pactiser avec Alvinia le répugnait hautement…cet arbre… c'était le mal incarné ! Il était absolument hors de question qu'il accroche un morceau de papier contenant le nom de Sirius dessus. Mais en même temps…il ne connaissait aucun autre moyen de se débarrasser de ces saloperies de voix. Et voilà qu'il devenait vulgaire !

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il ne pouvait même plus se concentrer en cours. Oh Merlin, que c'était insupportable…Pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait-il ramené cet arbre de malheur à Poudlard ! Créer des liens mon œil ! Tout ce que ce satané mélèze savait faire, c'était faire chier les gens à longueur de journée…Remus se demanda si d'autres personnes à part lui et Snape étaient tourmentés par Alvinia à Poudlard… parce que si c'était le cas, il les inviterait vivement à se manifester, il serait très amusant de créer un club de damné où ils pourraient tous pleurer leurs sorts et proférer les pires injures imaginables à Alvinia et Dumbledore, principales sources de leur malheur. Et _comme_ si cela ne suffisait pas, les sonorités mentales étaient accompagnées d'horribles migraines. Parce que bien sûr la très chère Alvinia s'était dit qu'en plus de leur faire entendre sa douce et merveilleuse voix à longueur de journée dans leurs petites têtes, il serait fort divertissant de les torturer avec des maux de crâne ! Ah non…là c'en était trop…

Les sifflements de la folle s'accentuèrent.

 _Siiirius black…Sirius Black…Sirius Black…_

_ Non mais taisez-vous bon sang…

_ Comment ?

 _Sirius…Sirius…Sirius._

_ Je…non, Sirius Black.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Fit soudain une voix, ramenant Remus sur terre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec stupéfaction que tous les élèves le regardaient.

L'air quelque peu perdu, il se tourna vers Sirius qui était assis à sa droite. Ce dernier le fixait avec des yeux ronds, l'air totalement ahuri tandis qu'à côté, James et Peter se retenaient visiblement de rire. De plus en plus intrigué, Remus regarda cette fois devant lui et manqua de s'étrangler. En face de lui se tenait Mr. Binns, les bras croisés et l'air pas franchement très ravi.

_ Monsieur Lupin, j'étais en train de vous demander quel était le nom du Gobelin qui a mené la révolte de 1751. Comment diable pouvez-vous me répondre ' _Sirius Black'_ ?

N'y tenant plus, James explosa de rire, très vite suivi de plusieurs autres élèves. Même Snape, qui était assis à l'autre bout de la salle eut du mal à se retenir, ne pouvant que comprendre ce qui était arrivé au pauvre loup-garou, ayant lui-même, pendant les weekends inconsciemment prononcé le nom de James durant son petit déjeuner.

Bientôt, ce fut toute la classe qui se mit à rire. Remus ne savait plus où se mettre, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa pathétique vie… et par tous les dieux, il voulait disparaître sur le champ… Il se sentit encore plus honteux lorsqu'il entendit Sirius éclater de rire à son tour en donnant des coups sur la table. Bon et bien ça y est, c'était officiel. Il voulait mourir. Le jeune lycan baissa le regard, misérable, n'osant même plus regarder le professeur Binns en face.

_ TAISEZ-VOUS ! S'exclama ce dernier et le silence se fit dans la salle.

James et Sirius, eux pouffaient encore discrètement dans leur cape et cela n'échappa pas à l'homme translucide.

_ Oh je vois. Dit-il en les regardant sévèrement, je vois parfaitement… il s'agit d'un pari n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson James et Sirius tandis que Remus avait toujours la tête baissée.

_ Ne feignez pas l'ignorance ! Hurla Mr. Binns avec colère. Vous lui avez demandé de répondre par 'Sirius Black' lorsque je lui poserai une question !

_ Professeur, nous n'avons fait aucun pari…tenta de s'expliquer James.

_ _Hahaha_ ce fut fort désopilant pas vrai Mr. Potter? Poursuivit le spectre, mais ce genre de comportement ne sera pas toléré durant mes cours. Encore moins venant de vous Mr. Lupin, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes préfet ? Termina-t-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé Professeur…S'excusa Remus en relevant la tête. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

_ Vous avez intérêt. Dit froidement l'enseignant, et je retire bien évidemment dix points aux Gryffondors. Que cela vous serve de leçon. Alors…où en étais-je…ah oui ! La révolte des gobelins…

Remus tenta sans grand succès de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. A cause de lui, ses amis avaient failli avoir des ennuis. Bon sang…maudits murmures. Maudit arbre. Maudite Alvinia. Maudit Dumbledore. Tout était de leur faute…Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on _toujours_ sur lui…Il avait finalement réussi à se créer une vie sociale malgré sa lycanthropie et…cet arbre de malheur venait tout gâcher… Que pouvait bien penser le beau brun de lui à présent ?

Un rire amusé répondit à ses interrogations, un peu comme si le principal concerné les avait entendues. Remus sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. En se tournant, il vit que Sirius était en train de lui sourire.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête enfin Lunard…Murmura-t-il d'une voix réconfortante, tu viens de faire la meilleur blague du siècle…

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris mais tu as bien failli me tuer…Pouffa James en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil.

_ Moi aussi… il faut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas...Lui sourit Peter qui était assis à sa gauche.

_ T'es vraiment imprévisible toi alors ! Dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Remus sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détourna rapidement la tête de crainte que Sirius le remarque. Il avait décidément de formidables amis…et il ne laisserait pas ce stupide arbre ou encore ces murmures détruire cette amitié. Il ne les laisserait pas détruire sa vie…Il allait lutter, se battre vaillamment et euh...

Pactiser avec Alvinia pour avoir la paix.

Oh par Merlin…il faisait un bien pathétique Gryffondor mais c'était de toute évidence la meilleure solution, la seule, l'unique, la plus salutaire dont il disposait… et il en avait honte.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Remus Lupin quitta la salle avec empressement, prétextant une envie pressante. Il ignora délibérément les commentaires désobligeants des Serpentards qui étaient sur sa route.

Il n'avait pas à s'en soucier pour l'instant.

 _ **~ Décision ~**_

Lupin marchait à pas vifs dans les couloirs quand il fut arrêté par une main pâle qui avait agrippé son bras. Il se tourna lentement, leva les yeux au ciel puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il en dégageant vivement son bras.

Snape se tenait face à lui, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave.

_ Où vas-tu ? Demanda le Serpentard en le regardant intensément comme s'il voulait sonder son âme de ses yeux perçants.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Snape ? Cracha le loup garou avec venin, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec moi ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as si bien dit pendant les Weekends ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois: ne pactise pas avec elle Lupin, c'est une erreur. Dit fermement Severus, la mine sérieuse.

_ Oooh…Le gentil Sevy est venu sauver le méchant loup-garou que je suis, comme c'est gentil de sa part! Déclara Remus avec mépris en prenant une petite voix aigue et agaçante.

_ Te sauver ? Dit Snape en le toisant avec hauteur, je me fiche totalement de ton sort. J'ai juste pour habitude d'avertir les gens qui s'apprêtent à faire des conneries. Et là, précisément, tu t'apprête à faire une _grosse_ connerie.

_ Si tu te fichais tellement de mon sort comme tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas pris le temps de venir me parler Snape, ce que tu dis n'a vraiment aucun sens. Répondit sèchement Remus, et de toute façon ma décision est prise et irréversible. Je vais pactiser et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en dissuader.

_ C'est une erreur. Dit une fois de plus le Serpentard en le regardant.

Remus craqua.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE SNAPE ? Elle ne nous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'on n'aura pas pactisé ! Elle va nous pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de notre foutue existence! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure ? J'en mets ma main à couper qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Elle veut m'humilier et faire de ma vie un véritable enfer pour que j'accepte de pactiser avec elle…

_ Et tu te laisses faire. Dit sèchement Snape en croisant les bras.

_ OUI JE ME LAISSE FAIRE SNAPE ! S'exclama le loup garou en élevant la voix, Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre à longueur de journée, elle va me rendre fou, totalement cinglé ! Déjà que je dois subir toutes ces supplices les soirs de pleine lune et ce, depuis ma tendre enfance … maintenant elle en rajoute une couche avec ses maudites voix ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

_ Et Black ? Tu y as pensé ? Fit remarquer Snape en haussant les sourcils, que penses-tu qu'il va lui arriver si tu accroches son nom à cet arbre maudit ?

_ Ah tu te soucies du sort de Sirius maintenant ? Ricana Remus bien que surpris par la remarque du Serpentard.

_ Et toi, tu ne t'en soucies pas ? Rétorqua Severus en fronçant le nez, personnellement je ne m'en soucie pas trop, il le mériterait. En vérité, je me fiche totalement de votre sort à tous les deux…si tu veux d'une sorte de zombie pour compagnon c'est ton problème… Mais je…hum je me dis juste qu'il _…_ serait chagriné s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Remus, intrigué.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait un Severus troublé.

_ Personne. Répondit rapidement le Serpentard en détournant le regard.

Remus ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi ou plutôt de qui parlait Snape ? Et surtout pourquoi allait-il si loin pour l'empêcher de pactiser ? Le faisait-il réellement pour quelqu'un… ? Qui ? Apparemment c'était un garçon…Snape devait sûrement beaucoup l'aimer pour faire tout ça… Peut-être parlait-il de Regulus Black ? Le jeune Serpentard était l'un de ses amis les plus proches…Il se disait peut-être que Regulus serait chagriné s'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère ainé…c'était peu probable vu comment les deux frères s'exécraient mais c'était la seule explication plausible…

Remus lâcha un long soupir et le regarda.

_ Il n'arrivera rien à Sirius ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Dit-il calmement d'une voix plus douce, même si je le maudis de toute mon âme pour avoir introduit cet arbre dans cette école, j'ai confiance en Dumbledore, il ne ramènerait jamais un objet dangereux à Poudlard et encouragerait encore moins ses élèves à s'en servir. C'est très aimable à toi de venir m'avertir mais ma décision est prise. Et si tu souhaites encore entendre ces murmures te pourrir la vie à longueur de journée, c'est ton affaire, moi je ne les supporte plus. Et…merci de t'être inquiété. Bonne journée.

Remus était déjà loin quand il entendit Severus s'écrier :

_ Je ne suis PAS inquiet !

_ Mais oui…Marmonna le Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers le hall avec un sourire amusé.

Il admirait réellement le courage de Snape, sa force et sa volonté de lutter contre Alvinia…Lui, il n'y arriverait pas. C'était à se demander qui était le Gryffondor au final.

Lupin sortit du château et se dirigea vers le lac noir qui était par chance désert. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et le regarda avec rancœur. Une voix amusée, presque rieuse se fit soudainement entendre.

_ Tu te décides enfin Remus? Murmura-t-elle. L'on pouvait clairement entendre un sourire victorieux dans sa voix.

_ Oui, tu as gagné. Répondit Remus en déchirant un bout parchemin qu'il avait sorti de son sac. Il inscrivit ensuite, la main tremblante, le nom de Sirius, plia le bout de papier puis arracha une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il rallongea grâce à un sort avant de l'enrouler autour du bout de parchemin. Il regarda par la suite l'arbre avec hésitation avant d'y grimper d'un air décidé. Il accrocha le morceau de parchemin sur une branchette qui n'était pas très haute et s'empressa de redescendre. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet arbre, il avait la désagréable impression que ses branches étaient glacées ...mortes. Quand il fut arrivé à terre il jeta un dernier regard haineux à l'arbre avant de partir…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que non loin de l'arbre, tapis dans l'ombre, trois sorciers un peu trop curieux étaient en train de l'observer avec intérêt...

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **FIIIIIIN… du chapitre p**

 **J'éspère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, je me suis moi-même beaucoup marré en l'écrivant XD Je vous dis déjà à la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 mais avant toute chose…J'ai besoin de votre aide ! T^T Est-ce que par hasard l'un ou l'une d'autre vous saurait de quelles couleurs sont les yeux de Remus et de Sirius ? J'ai bien vérifié sur le net mais j'obtiens à chaque fois des résultats différents selon le site…Bleu…gris…noirs…noisettes…dorés…je ne sais plus /**

 **Je compte sur vous très chers lecteurs pour m'éclairer là-dessus… je vous remercie d'avance, à la prochaine ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Découverte intéressante

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà ! ^^ Comme d'habitude je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vous êtes supers ! :D**

 **Réponse à L'amour bleu** **:**

 **Oh rien de bien fâcheux, t'inquiète… X)**

 **Gros bisou à STS ma bêta !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

… **..**

Chapitre 7 : Découverte intéressante.

A peine le jeune lycan fut-il parti que les trois espions sortirent de leur buisson. James s'avança en trottinant presque vers l'arbre puis lâcha un rire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

_ Oh le vilain cachotier…Dit-il doucement. Une certaine malice luisait dans son regard tandis que ses lèvres s'incurvaient lentement en un sourire narquois.

_ Il aurait pu nous en parler quand même…Soupira Sirius en retirant des brindilles de ses longs cheveux ondulés. Il rejoignit ensuite James et observa l'arbre avec attention.

_ Ben mets-toi à sa place, c'est vachement embarrassant en fait, le défendit le Potter en désignant le mélèze du menton, certainement pas le genre de chose que tu raconterais à tes potes…

_ Hm. Tu marques un point, concéda le noble black en se frottant le menton, les sourcils froncés.

_ …Oui mais tout de même, de là à se servir de ce truc…murmura Peter en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se la jouer cool en lâchant ce genre de commentaire, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

_ De qui peut-il bien être amoureux… ? Reprit-il en regardant ses deux amis de cet air penaud qui le caractérisait si bien.

Le sourire de James s'élargit, c'en était presque effrayant.

_ Oh j'ai bien ma petite idée… Ricana-t-il en observant l'héritier Black du coin de l'œil sous le regard d'incompréhension de Peter.

_ Moi aussi. Dit soudain Sirius, le visage sérieux, surprenant au passage grandement James et Peter, enfin…je ne demande qu'à le confirmer.

_ Tu le sais ? S'étonna le Pettigrew, et toi aussi Cornedrue ? …Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose … ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne jamais être au courant de rien…c'est injuste...

Mais le Potter n'écoutait pas les pleurnicheries de son condisciple, il dévisageait Sirius d'un air parfaitement incrédule. Sirius avait donc deviné que Remus avait _peut-être_ des vues sur lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit lui aussi rendu compte de l'étrange comportement de ce dernier à son égard…Bah au fond, ça n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant vu comment le lycan pouvait être discret... Non sérieusement, on le repérerait à des kilomètres avec ses coups d'œil furtifs et ses rougissements incontrôlé à chaque fois que Sirius était dans les parages ou qu'il entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom… c'en était presque adorable à regarder. Sans parler de ses soudaines sautes d'humeur ou encore de ses claquements de langue agacés à chaque fois que son cher Sirius parlait avec la ravissante Azurah…Dans tout les cas, il semblerait que ces petits gestes n'étaient pas passé inaperçus. Dommage…lui qui voulait voir la tête ahurie de Sirius lorsqu'il aurait tout découvert, du coup c'était foutu…

_ …Euh…et alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ? Demanda Peter d'une voix hésitante en regardant ses deux amis.

James sourit, après tout rien ne prouvait que Sirius pensait vraiment à la même personne que lui. Et si c'était réellement le cas, il pouvait toujours se contenter de la réaction de Peter, oh il imaginait déjà son air sonné, complètement hébété quand il lirait le parchemin, ça promettait. Il ricana à cette pensée.

_ Et bien comme l'a dit notre cher Patmol, Fit-il en sortant sa baguette, nous allons confirmer…

Il la pointa sur l'arbre en lâchant un : « Accio parchemin de Remus ! » mais rien ne se produisit.

_ Etrange…Lâcha le brun échevelé en se grattant la tête avec sa baguette.

_ Tu…tu l'as peut-être raté… ? Balbutia Peter, tout aussi intrigué.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil en direction du Pettigrew.

_ Tu ne parles pas sérieusement…

Peter se ratatina puis se confondit en excuse. James soupira, qu'il rate un sort aussi insignifiant était tout bonnement impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire comme bêtise parfois ce cher Queudver… c'en devenait presque insultant à force !

_ Cet arbre est protégé, qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? lâcha d'un air ennuyé presque méprisant Sirius à l'intention de son meilleur ami, on parle tout de même d'un vieil arbre centenaire hébergeant l'âme d'une meurtrière, d'une cinglée qui aime embobiner ses victimes pour ensuite s'emparer de leur âme, tout le monde sait que cette Alvinia était une sorcière assez…extrême, folle d'amour pour son cher cousin, elle est allée jusqu'à invoquer un esprit noir, dont les origines sont encore longuement discutés, au cinquième jour du mois dans l'espoir d'obtenir le cœur de son bien-aimé pour ensuite l'offrir en sacrifice à ce même esprit qui, du fait de la valeur considérable de la requête de son invocatrice a réclamé un dû…enfin bon peu importe, cet arbre est surement protégé par une magie aussi ancienne que puissante et ce n'est certainement pas un petit sortilège d'attraction de rien du tout qui va…pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? S'arrêta-t-il face aux regards ahuris de ses comparses.

_ Oh…fit James avec un sourire goguenard, remis de sa surprise, on se demandait juste comment tu connaissais toutes ces choses.

_ Toutes ces choses ? S'étonna Sirius, ne saisissant pas.

_ Sur l'arbre. Lui expliqua le Potter tandis que son regard se faisait perçant.

Soudain, les joues de Sirius prirent une légère teinte colorée qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsqu'il se racla la gorge mais que James avait à son plus grand malheur quand même perçu puisque son sourire s'élargit. Lui et son foutu sens de l'observation ! Jamais rien n'échappait à ce sale binoclard !

_ Tu disais que c'était un truc de fille… railla le brun, ignorant magnifiquement le regard noir que lui lançait son meilleur ami, tandis que Peter se permettait un petit rire.

_ _Foutaises ces choses là…_ Imita Queudver en prenant un air arrogant et ils éclatèrent bruyamment de rire sous le regard ennuyé de Sirius.

_ Vous êtes cons, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, ces informations, messieurs, je les tiens de mon précepteur depuis mes sept ans.

Le rire de James et de Peter se calma.

_ Ton précepteur ? Grimaça le cerf.

De la pitié se lisait presque sur son visage, ayant passé presque toute son enfance à s'amuser. Bien qu'il vienne d'une famille aisée, il n'avait jamais eu un quelconque précepteur et encore heureux !

_ Oui James Potter, mon précepteur, reprit Sirius d'un ton suffisant, il a consacré tout un cours pour me parler de ce maudit arbre…surement les pires instants de ma vie. Dans tous les cas j'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée que Remus ait pu se servir de cette… chose. Je connais bien évidemment les effets qu'a cet arbre sur l'esprit des gens, d'après les rumeurs c'est presque invivable, mais s'il veut réellement que ses sentiments deviennent réciproques, il n'aura certainement pas besoin de cette vieille camelote.

James le dévisagea un moment puis éclata de rire.

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, après tout nous sommes là pour ça !

_ …Mais alors…, commença Peter, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire.

_ Puisque, comme l'a si bien expliqué ce cher Patmol, le sortilège d'attraction n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, il nous reste une seule option...Dit James en souriant sournoisement.

_ Je crains en effet que ce ne soit notre unique solution, approuva Sirius avec le même sourire.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Peter.

_ …Vous…vous allez grimper … ? Balbutia-t-il en les fixant d'un air effrayé l'air de dire « vous n'êtes pas sérieux… ? »

_ Non, non Queudver, sourit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

_ _Tu_ vas grimper très cher, fit James en faisant de même.

Peter les regarda tour à tour comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête.

_ H…hein ? Mais…pourquoi moi ? Dit-il en riant nerveusement.

Sirius se pencha un moment sur la question.

_ Ben tu es petit.

_ Et agile. Ajouta James pour l'encourager et cela eut l'air de faire son effet puisque Peter s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le mélèze.

_ P…puisque vous insistez, dit-il avec un air important en bombant le torse sous le ricanement de James.

C'était navrant à quel point ce cher Queudver pouvait faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait pour un simple compliment…Sirius et lui s'en étaient bien évidemment rendu compte dès leur première rencontre et avaient quelque peu profité de lui sous le regard éternellement réprobateur de Remus Lupin. Bon, il fallait le dire, c'était carrément de l'exploitation…Un petit compliment et hop! Peter finissait la moitié de leurs devoirs dans la semaine. Les réponses étaient la majorité du temps incorrects mais c'était vachement utile. Lui et James étant des élèves assez brillants, il leur suffisait de se donner à fond durant les exams. Et grâce à l'investissement de Peter ils pouvaient clairement passer la majorité de leur temps à s'amuser. De l'exploitation pure et simple. Peter était cependant au fil du temps devenu un élément indispensable à leur bande. Quoiqu'un peu lâche, il était quelqu'un d'assez sympathique…lèche-botte sur les bords mais sympathique. Ils avaient appris à le connaître et avaient commencé à l'apprécier. A présent, ils étaient inséparables. Puisse la fratrie des maraudeurs durer éternellement…

Le jeune Pettigrew se tenait à présent au pied de l'arbre intimidant et l'on pouvait clairement voir sa détermination s'évaporer aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était arrivée. Il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de la gravité de la chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se retourna vers ses amis et eut un rire nerveux.

_ Heu…Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a le droit de faire ça… ? Dit-il d'une voix incertaine, c'est tout de même le…secret de Lunard...

James leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

_ Pitié Queudver, dit-t-il d'une voix profondément ennuyée, puisqu'on te dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de ce truc…

_ Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je le ferai, déclara Sirius pour le rassurer.

Queudver les regarda tour à tour puis finit par se rendre. Il se hissa avec aisance sur les branches et commença à grimper jusqu'à l'endroit où Remus avait récemment attaché son parchemin. De là où ils étaient, James et Sirius observaient précautionneusement sa progression. James finit par détacher son attention de Peter et jeta un œil au noble Black. Il constata avec amusement que ce dernier était un peu nerveux et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

_ Nerveux Patmol ? Dit-il en lui souriant narquoisement.

Sirius sursauta puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

_ Tu trouves que j'ai l'air nerveux ? Fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Oui et pas qu'un peu.

_ A vrai dire…Commença Sirius mais il fut coupé par le cri de victoire de Peter qui avait atteint la bonne branche.

_ JE L'AI ! S'exclama-t-il, ce sont bien ses cheveux...

James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire complice et reportèrent leur attention sur Peter. Ce dernier s'était comme immobilisé, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Et ben alors ? L'appela Sirius, impatient, tu descends ?

Le rongeur sursauta violemment puis se reprit.

_ Oui, oui ! Dit-il en descendant avec empressement. Sirius se précipita aussitôt pour lire sa trouvaille. Il déplia le parchemin et le lut avec intérêt…

_ …

Un silence inquiétant s'installa. Peter, intrigué, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lire le contenu du papier et eut l'air de paniquer.

Sirius, l'air quelque peu sonné, fixait le bout de parchemin sans réellement croire à son contenu. La légère déception que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à de la colère et du dégoût sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de James et celui affolé de Peter.

Puis soudain, Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_ C'était donc ça…grinça-t-il en s'éloignant et en laissant le bout de parchemin tomber sur l'herbe sèche.

James était pantois. Il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions sauf à celle-là… Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour lire le contenu du parchemin de Remus, la raison de la soudaine colère de son meilleur ami s'imposa douloureusement à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne…

Et les ennuis allaient commencer.

A suivre…

… **.**

 **Voili-voilou, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8, peaaace ! :3**


	8. Trois amis de perdus, un de gagné

**Je suis de retour. Pour vous jouer un…hum désolé, j'ai essayé de m'en empêcher vous savez …^^'**

 **Une fois de plus, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon « léger » retard. Ça va devenir une sale habitude si je ne fais pas attention haha…Dans tous les cas, un grand merci pour les petits mots que vous me laissez, les faves, les follows, ça fait toujours plaisir, vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 **Voici la suite, bonne lecture :3**

 _ **~ Trois amis de perdus, un de gagné… ~**_

Remus était aux anges. Les maudites voix d'Alvinia… ces affreux murmures au timbre douceâtre… insistant … écrasant avaient cessé de raisonner dan sa pauvre tête qui avait déjà beaucoup à faire sans qu'elle se soit senti l'obligation d'y mettre son grain de sel ou plus précisément y foutre le bordel. Mais toute souffrance avait une fin et quelle fin! Il se sentait enfin libre…apaisé… tellement heureux qu'il étreindrait presque Rusard. Il tiqua sur sa dernière réflexion et la chassa vite de son esprit dans un ricanement. C'était dire, c'était bien la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il se sentait aussi bien…

_ Et ben ! S'exclama Lily Evans, l'observant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il s'en allait d'un pas allègre le long du couloir, tu as l'air joyeux Lupin !

Ils revenaient tous les deux de leur réunion hebdomadaire avec les autres préfets.

_ Oh comment ne pas l'être, lui répondit avec un grand sourire le châtain, c'était une excellente réunion !

_ Excellente ? Reprit la belle rousse, les sourcils froncés. Si tu le dis…Moi je l'ai trouvé assez normale…comme d'habitude.

Remus haussa les épaules mais ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire radieux.

_ En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur, soupira Lily en le regardant, tu semblais tellement… étrange la semaine dernière. Ça commençait à devenir inquiétant.

 _« Ah si elle savait… »_ Se dit intérieurement Remus en secouant la tête.

_ Et sinon, commença-il, souhaitant changer de sujet, as-tu fini ton devoir pour Slugorn ? Le compte-rendu sur la potion vivifiante ?

_ Oh depuis des lustres, dit la rouquine, ça ne se demande même pas…

Et, les sourcils haussés :

« Ne me dis quand même pas que tu ne l'as pas encore commencé ? »

_ Justement, je m'apprêtais à le faire, lâcha Remus en accélérant le pas, j'ai emprunté des livres sur le sujet hier.

_ Et bien tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre rapidement, il est à rendre demain, lui rappela sur un ton désapprobateur Lily.

La mine songeuse elle continua :

« Tu sais, je trouve réellement que tu es un très bon élève... Dommage que tu passes la majorité de ton temps à t'amuser avec Potter et consort… »

Cette phrase ne plut pas du tout à Remus. Bien sûr, dans un sens elle avait raison et le disait uniquement pour son bien, là-dessus il n'y avait pas de doute, la remarque partait d'une bonne intention mais ça restait malgré tout très agaçant. Ses fréquentations ne regardaient que lui et il s'amusait bien avec les maraudeurs. Ils avaient su accepter sa différence et le considéraient comme leur précieux ami, s'enquérant et s'inquiétant à chaque fois de sa santé précaire; l'aidant avec enthousiasme à supporter ses nuits de pleine lune, ses sautes d'humeur, ses incertitudes ... Il se rappelait oh combien ils avaient fait des efforts pour devenir des animagus rien que pour le soutenir… l'aider. Alors oui, même si leur comportement n'était pas exemplaire, il ne supportait pas que l'on dise du mal d'eux.

Ce fut d'une humeur moins pétillante qu'il rejoignit la salle commune puis le dortoir pour récupérer ses livres après avoir sèchement répondu à Lily et pesté mentalement.

En entrant, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Sirius était assis dans un coin de la chambre, près de la fenêtre, regardant d'un air maussade l'interminable tournoiement des oiseaux sur le ciel gris… s'abîmant dans la contemplation de ce spectacle accablant, oublieux du monde présent, reclus dan son propre univers.

Lupin se fit la réflexion que son ami était bel et bien la plus belle personne qu'il lui était un jour donné de rencontrer.

Son visage était infiniment séduisant… harmonieux.. doux… et sa beauté d'une rare élégance…

Mais l'expression du jeune homme se ferma soudainement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Remus en fut stupéfait et bouleversé.

_ Tout va bien Patmol ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement intrigué par la soudaine froideur des prunelles de son ami, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Ah ? Tout va bien, dit-il presque sèchement, parfaitement bien même Remus Lupin.

Le ton sec qu'avait employé Sirius vexa rapidement le jeune loup garou tout comme ça le blessa. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi Sirius avait l'air furieux après lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda calmement Remus quoique très inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son cœur pulsait péniblement en sentant la rage contenue de l'autre s'appesantir sur l'air.

_ Il se passe Remus que je me sens un peu trahi, mais ça va…Je suis sûr que ça va passer.

_ Trahi ? Souffla le lycan, le visage blême, la gorge douloureusement serrée et sèche.

« C…Comment ça trahi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

_ Et bien je pensais vraiment qu'on était amis, murmura Sirius d'une voix éteinte en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre.

Remus se figea. Pourquoi par tous les diables Sirius lui disait une chose pareille…Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que son ami ait l'air aussi blessé ? Il tenta de se calmer puis déglutit difficilement.

_ Mais nous le sommes Patmol, souffla-t-il d'une voix triste, perdue, presque implorante tandis que son corps tremblait.

Et, avançant vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, explique-toi. Qu'est-ce qui te… »

_ Je l'ai lu Remus ! Vociféra Sirius en se levant pour lui faire face, le visage obstinément dur, les yeux brillant d'une profonde haine. Le parchemin que tu as accroché à l'arbre d'Alvinia, je l'ai lu !

Remus écarquilla les yeux et sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

_ Tu as QUOI ?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, sentant bien malgré lui la colère pulser dans ses veines.

_ Oh oui je l'ai lu Remus, grogna froidement Sirius, les dents serrés. Et je dois dire que ce que j'ai vu m'a quelque peu…quel est le mot : _déçu_?

A l'entente de cette phrase, Remus vit rouge. Il eut un moment l'irrésistible envie de sortir sa baguette et de le pointer sur son présumé ami pour lui jeter des doloris à n'en plus finir mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ...

Ce fut anéanti et livide de douleur qu'il reprit la parole.

_ _« Déçu »…_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il eut un rire pathétique, dégoûté.

« Tu le prends donc comme ça? » Reprit-il devant le mutisme de son compagnon de chambre avant de se diriger vers sa table de chevet d'un pas vif pour récupérer les livres qu'il était venu chercher. Il rejoignit par la suite la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'il sorte, tout cela le rendait malade.

_ Et bien je dois dire que je suis moi aussi extrêmement _déçu_ Sirius Black. Fit-t-il froidement en se tournant vers le jeune homme, ravalant péniblement ses larmes, moi aussi je pensais qu'on était amis.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il finit par retourner dans son coin pour de nouveau fixer la fenêtre d'un air absent tandis que Remus venait de quitter le dortoir en claquant la porte.

Ce n'était pas croyable, oh ce n'était pas croyable. Il essuya furieusement une larme. Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être de la tristesse ? Du dégoût ? De la déception ? Il ne le savait plus, tout était confus dans sa tête. Et sa colère ne se calma en aucun cas lorsqu'en se redirigeant vers la salle commune, il croisa Peter et James.

_ Vous ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte en les dardant tour à tour de son regard assassin, vous êtes aussi dans le coup n'est-ce pas !

Il vit Peter se ratatiner sur place tandis que James demeurait calme.

_ Bon écoute Remus…, dit-il d'une voix posée tout en avançant prudemment vers son ami en courroux mais Lupin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

_ Je n'arrive PAS à y croire ! S'emporta-t-il, attirant les regards surpris des autres occupants de la salle commune.

_ Mais calme-toi bon dieu ! S'exclama James. Il avait vraiment horreur qu'on lui coupe la parole.

_ COMMENT VOUDRAIS-TU QUE JE ME CALME BON SANG ! C'EST DE MA VIE PRIVEE DONT IL EST QUESTION ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Il envoya valser une chaise.

_ C'est…c'est…Ils m'on forcé ! S'écria vivement Peter d'une voix craintive en pointant James du doigt.

_ Hé ! S'indigna le Potter en se tournant vers lui, Queudver, t'es qu'un sale traître !

_De toute façon laissez tomber…Dit froidement Remus en quittant la salle commune.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à y croire, il y avait quelques temps encore, il les défendait devant Evans, c'était le comble !

 **~ Trois amis de perdus, un de gagné ~**

_ Tu l'as cherché.

Remus lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis. Confortablement installés à une table de la bibliothèque, Snape et lui rédigeaient leur devoir de potion. Le jeune loup-garou ignorait pourquoi il venait de tout raconter au Serpentard mais il se sentait dans le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et, ayant par hasard croisé Snape à la bibliothèque, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait en discuter avec lui. Après tout, qui était mieux placé que lui pour le comprendre ? Ils avaient tous les deux été dans la même galère. Aussi avait-il décidé de s'installer à la même table que ce dernier et de lui déballer son paquet. Il commençait toutefois à regretter sa décision…

Devant le regard assassin du Gryffondor, Snape haussa un sourcil.

_ Et bien quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suffisant, que veux-tu que je te dise Lupin ? Tu ne vas quand même pas faire comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

_ Mais ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Rugit-il en laissant son poing s'abattre sur la table dans un geste exaspéré. S'ils ne s'en étaient pas mêlés…

_ Bon déjà baisse d'un ton, dit Snape en jetant un regard inquiet à la vieille bibliothécaire, et ensuite comment as-tu pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que quoi que ce soit de bon se serait passé avec cet arbre…Il est maudit! Aurais-tu oublié ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu viens me parler de tout ça ! Ça ne me concerne en rien et d'ailleurs j'ai mon devoir de potion à...

_ Tu penses que Sirius a réagi ainsi à cause du pouvoir de l'arbre…Dit pensivement Remus en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

Snape lâcha un soupir agacé.

_ Mais je n'en sais rien ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix épuisée, puis observant son vis-à-vis il dit : mais c'est fort probable, tu devrais envisager d'aller en parler avec Black.

_Pour lui dire quoi ? Fit Remus, intrigué.

_ Ben j'en sais rien, ça me dégoûte de dire ça mais tu pourrais lui faire des excuses peut-être ? Soupira le Serpentard d'un air ennuyé en appuyant ses coudes sur la table.

_ Des _excuses_?! S'indigna le châtain, tu veux que je lui présente des _excuses_ ? Mais c'est lui qui est en tort dans l'histoire ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser d'abord?

_ Oh je ne sais pas…Pour avoir écrit son nom dans un parchemin et l'avoir accroché à un arbre maléfique peut-être ? Ironisa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en haussant les sourcils, et puis si tu veux de stupides conseils en amour va donc aller voir les Poufsouffles, moi j'ai un putain de compte-rendu à terminer alors si tu voulais bien arrêter de…

_ Hmm…devrais-je réellement aller m'excuser…

Snape passa une main épuisée sur son front. Il n'allait pas le finir de si tôt son compte-rendu…

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Un mal pous un bien

**Salut tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ma longue absence, parce que là quand même je n'ai quasiment rien publié de tout le mois de novembre. Mais voici la suite. Ah oui et mille mercis pour vos gentils mots, follows et favs, je vous adoooore ! X)**

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:**

 **Guest 10 / 22** **: le nom de Snape hein…voilà une théorie intéressante… gnéhé… :3**

 **Pitit bonnet** **: je ne dirais quand même pas qu'ils puent la merde mais je dois avouer avoir une petite préférence pour le couple Severus/James X)**

 **Guest 11/ 25** **: on l'aime comme il est notre Mumus ! XD**

 **Pig** **: la voilà :p**

 **Patrick** **: que veux-tu, l'amour rend bête dit-on ! X)**

… **.**

 **Gros poutoux à la gentille STS !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3**

….

Chapitre 9 : un mal pour un bien.

Au petit déjeuner, il y avait du bacon et des œufs sur plat…c'était indéniablement le plat préféré de Peter Pettigrew mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'en goûter une miette. Il releva la tête et regarda son lycan d'ami avec un air profondément triste et perdu. Ce dernier les avait délibérément ignoré depuis son réveil et avait préféré s'installer à l'autre bout de la table en compagnie de Lily Evans et de Léa Sirey. Peter soupira et regarda cette fois Sirius. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et était d'une humeur maussade…Quant à James…-*soupire las*- Il s'empiffrait comme si de rien n'était…

Remarquant le regard réprobateur du jeune Pettigrew, l'attrapeur suspendit son geste.

_ Et ben quoi ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, la vie continue.

_ …Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille…Murmura Peter d'une voix triste, Remus…

_...n'est pas mort. Le coupa sèchement James avant de reprendre une bouchée de tarte aux citrouilles, il finira bien par revenir vers nous. Si tant est qu'une certaine personne se décide à aller s'excuser… ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en coulant un regard lourd de sous entendu vers son meilleur ami.

_ Eh je vous rappelle qu'il vous en veut autant qu'il m'en veut hein ! Se défendit Sirius, s'extirpant du mutisme dans lequel il s'était muré depuis son réveil.

_ Oui mais toi plus que nous. Répliqua James en pointant son ami du doigt, s'il te pardonne, il nous pardonnera forcément ! Il te suffit d'aller t'excuser.

_ Facile à dire qu'à faire…, bougonna l'animagus en se cognant fortement la tête sur le bord de la table, il m'évite depuis hier et crois-moi j'ai essayé de lui parler avant de dormir mais il m'a tout bonnement ignoré.

_ On pourrait peut-être le piéger ou l'acculer quelque part…Songea James en jouant avec sa fourchette.

_ N'aggrave pas la situation...Lâcha d'un ton las Sirius, empêchant ses yeux de rouler dans leurs orbites à l'entente d'une idée aussi néfaste que sotte.

_Tout est de ma faute…regretta Queudver d'une voix piteuse, si seulement…

_ Si seulement rien Queudver, le coupa sèchement Sirius, tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable pour ça, renchérit le jeune Potter, de quoi on aurait l'air, nous sinon? Après tout c'est nous qui t'avons plus ou moins forcé à récupérer ce parchemin.

_ Tout à fait. Dit Sirius en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres de son habituelle élégance.

Peter les considéra à tour à tour avant de secouer la tête d'un air affligé…Ils ne savaient pas…Ils ne savaient rien…Tout était réellement et irrémédiablement de sa faute ! …Il avait voulu arranger les choses mais n'avait fait que les empirer…

James le fixa un instant en plissant des yeux.

_ Alors toi, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, commença-t-il, mais je sais que c'est forcément quelque chose de pas très net!

Peter baissa la tête, honteux.

_ Puisque je te dis que tout va s'arranger Queudver, le réconforta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de culpabiliser, regarde tu n'as même pas touché à ton plat !

_ …Mais…

_ Oui il ne nous parle plus, le coupa Sirius, mais tu ne va pas jeûner pour ça, si ?

_ Allez, termine-moi ces bacons, fit James en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, après les cours, je te laisserai monter mon nouveau balais ! Il vient tout juste d'arriver, le tout dernier modèle !

Queudver regarda ses deux amis avec des yeux ronds. Ils essayaient clairement de lui remonter le moral…Ils étaient tellement sympas alors qu'il ne le méritait clairement pas…Lâchant un long soupir, il se saisit de sa fourchette mais la lâcha presque aussitôt en laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur.

_ Tout va bien ? Firent à l'unisson Sirius et James, intrigués.

Peter fixait sa main gauche, les sourcils froncés. Une inexplicable douleur l'avait transpercé au moment où il avait tendu la main pour prendre sa fourchette. Il la regarda un moment et finit par hausser les épaules en se disant que ce n'était rien.

Au moment de quitter la grande salle pour se rendre au cours de potion, ils croisèrent Remus, qui venait, lui aussi de terminer son petit déjeuner. Ce dernier se contenta de leur lancer un regard froid avant de les dépasser sans mots dire.

_ Très charmant. Commenta alors James en arquant les sourcils tandis que Sirius se contentait de hausser les épaules, ignorant ostensiblement le léger pincement dont était animé son cœur au passage du châtain. Peter baissa la tête, de nouveau en proie à des remords. Qu'avait-il fait… ? Il avait tout gâché…tout détruit, absolument tout ! Des gens qui l'avaient accepté…Qui avaient accepté le minable qu'il était comme leur égal, leur ami. Il faisait certainement partie de la bande la plus cool de Poudlard et avait les meilleurs amis que l'on soit donné d'avoir et là…il avait juste réussi à tout gâcher. Remus ne voulait plus leur parler…Sirius avait l'air de regretter ses actes mais Remus s'en contre-fichait. James faisait lui aussi de son mieux pour arranger la situation tandis que lui était là…impuissant et rongé par la culpabilité. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile, les cours de potion avaient débuté depuis des heures et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de flacon qu'il avait fait tomber...Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal, il ne manquait plus que ça !

_ Mr Pettigrew, m'enfin que vous arrive-t-il ! S'exclama Slugorn, ouvrant de grands yeux en regardant les nouveaux débris de verre qui s'amoncelaient aux pieds de l'élève maladroit.

Il lança un rapide réparo, récupéra le flacon puis rejoignit son bureau en grommelant.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, ça fait quand même le cinquième que tu fais tomber…

_ AH MAIS JE VAIS BIEN ! assura Peter en riant nerveusement, je suis maladroit c'est tout…

Il allait prendre le bocal de cafard mort lorsque la main de Sirius le retint.

_ Je pense que tu devrais plutôt noter les ingrédients et les étapes de la préparation de la potion, fit-il en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin et une plume.

Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer mais finit par ravaler sa salive. C'était mieux ainsi, non mais quel boulet il faisait…

Il déroula le parchemin puis entreprit de noter les ingrédients.

_ Alors…trois queues de rat…Murmura-t-il en regardant le livre. Soudain, il laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur et lâcha sa plume. Reprenant son souffle, il tenta de la récupérer mais constata avec effroi qu'il n'arrivait plus à plier ses doigts.

_ Queudver, est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ta main, demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

_ Rien du tout. S'empressa de répondre Peter.

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit et ils quittèrent la salle.

_ Bon ! S'exclama James en s'étirant tandis qu'ils se promenaient le long du lac, comme promis, nous allons essayer mon balais, vous venez ?

_ Ah allez-y sans moi, dit le jeune aristocrate souriant tristement, je dois aller quelque part…

James haussa un sourcil.

_ Où ça ?

_ Je…J'ai besoin de réfléchir, on se voit au déjeuner, à plus.

Et il s'éloigna en direction de la grande porte du hall.

_ Et ben! soupira James en l'observant partir, il a l'air plus affecté par ce qui se passe que je ne le croyais…Du coup, tu veux toujours qu'on…Queudver ? Fit soudain le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier était extrêmement pâle et serrait sa main droite contre sa poitrine en grimaçant de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, fais-moi voir. Demanda le brun en s'approchant.

Presque au même moment, Peter s'effondra sur ses deux jambes en couinant de douleur. Il se replia sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer profusément.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta James en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

_ …ma main…Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, l'air quelque peu sonné alors que le Potter lui agrippait la main pour l'examiner. James hoqueta de surprise tandis qu'une expression de pure horreur déformait ses traits. Sa main avait l'air morte…elle était noircie…sèche et recroquevillée…

Intrigué par le regard épouvanté de son ami, Peter baissa les yeux vers le membre douloureux et laissa échapper un hurlement horrifié.

_ Tout va bien Queudver, tenta James de le calmer tout en le relevant, tandis qu'il commençait lui aussi à paniquer, allons à l'infirmerie…Madame Pomfresh t'arrangera ça en…moins de deux. Viens…

Mais Peter continuait à hurler.

_ JE VAIS MOURIR ! PUTAIN, C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

_ Queudver, pour l'amour du ciel…

_ JE VAIS MOURIR !

_ Non, ne sois pas con, tu ne vas pas mourir ce n'est qu'un…qu'un…bon je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais madame Pomfresh le sait surement, elle. Allez viens…Queudver ? Queudver ? Oh c'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça!

Le jeune homme à la main noircie venait de perdre connaissance…enfin pas vraiment puisqu'il pouvait entendre des pas précipités et une voix féminine s'écrier :

_ M-merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a !

_ Je n'en sais rien mais il faut d'urgence le conduire à l'infirmerie !

 **~ Un mal pour un bien …~**

Peter était complètement dans les vapes. Il pouvait entendre des bourdonnements autour de lui...et sa main droite était agréablement chaude…on aurait dit qu'elle était enveloppée dans un doux tissus en coton de laine…

_ Tu crois qu'il va rester inconscient combien de temps… ? Fit une voix masculine qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de James.

_ Je ne sais pas…ça avait l'air grave…murmura cette fois une voix féminine qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

_ En tout cas merci infiniment pour ton aide, reprit la voix de James.

_ Oh ce…ce n'est rien…Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

_ Si tu m'as beaucoup aidé, j'étais tellement paniqué !

_ Tu…tu as l'air d'être un ami très attentionné…

_ Oh pas tellement…

Que se passait-il…James n'était quand même pas en train de draguer une fille alors qu'il était cloué au lit !

_ S…si…Je le pense sincèrement…

_ Ben merci ! Je vois que tu…ne m'en veux plus pour…hum.

_ AH ! …JE…je m'excuse de t'avoir giflé…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Aaaah ok…cette-fois il reconnaissait bien la voix, c'était Léa Sirey, la Gryffondor au crâne chauve qui avait giflé James alors que ce dernier tentait de s'excuser de ses moqueries. Lentement, Peter tenta de se redresser.

_ …Oh…regarde il revient à lui !

_ Bienvenue parmi les vivants !

_ …Je ne les ai jamais quitté que je sache…Dit faiblement le blond en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Tu nous as fichu une sacrée peur ! S'exclama James en se laissant lourdement tomber sur sa chaise.

_ T…ta main te fait encore mal ? Demanda timidement la jeune sorcière, les joues rougies.

Peter baissa les yeux sur ladite main. Elle était recouverte d'un épais bandage…Lentement, il tenta de plier ses doigts et constata avec soulagement qu'il y parvenait sans peine.

_ …Je vais bien, déclara-t-il en souriant.

_ …Heureuse de le constater…Dit la jeune fille faisant de même, euh…bon… ! …Je…Je vais vous laisser entre amis…Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Encore merci pour tout ! Lui sourit James.

Elle piqua un fard et balbutia un : « I…il n'y pas de quoi… », après quoi elle quitta rapidement l'infirmerie.

_ Tout à fait adorable cette Léa ! Déclara le Potter avec un grand sourire en reportant son attention sur Peter.

Un long silence plana, vite brisé par James.

_ Je m'excuse, dit-il en souriant tristement.

Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour ta main…je crois que c'est Alvinia…, nous t'avons forcé à grimper et…

_ N…ne dis pas ça ! L'interrompit Peter, après tout…c'est de ma faute si Remus ne veut plus nous parler…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons…

_ Si ! Le parchemin… (il déglutit) C'est de ma faute…J'ai…j'ai…paniqué, je ne voulais pas que Remus…je ne voulais pas que… Sirius sache que c'était de lui que Remus était amoureux…

_ COMMENT ?! S'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés, mais alors…

_J'ai…j'ai pris un autre parchemin au hasard…Je ne pensais pas que le nom qui y serait inscrit serait celui de...Je suis tellement désolé… !

James le regarda un instant puis éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ C'était donc ça ! Fit-t-il, plié en deux sur sa chaise.

_ Cornedrue ! S'exclama Peter d'un air réprobateur, ce n'est pas drôle ! Remus est fâché après nous…

_ Je ne m'étais donc jamais trompé…soupira-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil, tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux malentendu depuis le début.

Il considéra son camarade et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

_ Cesse donc de culpabiliser ! Dit-il avec un large sourire, si ce que tu me dis là est la vérité, je pense que les choses devraient bientôt s'arranger …Bon, je ne prétends pas que tu as pris la bonne décision mais tu n'avais aucune mauvaise intention… De plus, je suis certain qu'ils se réconcilieront très rapidement et n'en ressortiront que plus rapproché. Disons que c'était un mal pour un bien !

Peter le regarda d'un air sceptique mais légèrement rassuré. C'était comme si on lui ôtait un immense poids de ses épaules.

 _Un mal pour un bien hein_ …

…..

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, ça fait un moment que je voulais faire un PDV de notre cher et tendre Queudver ! X) Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, ma bêta et moi avions été pas mal occupée, moi à cause des études (vie de lycéenne…) et SeverustianaSna à cause de ses nombreux projets de fanfics…D'ailleurs pour les fans de HPDM elle vient tout juste de sortir une fic intitulée « Les confessions d'un Malfoy » que je trouve plutôt sympa :3**

 **Bon pour ce moi-ci, puisque c'est bientôt noël je vous promets que je publierai un chapitre de plus...du moins j'essayerai ! Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour le chapitre 10, ciao !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Un malheureux malentendu

**Heeeeey tout le monde. Comme d'habitude je suis un peu en retard et m'en excuse sincèrement. Trucs à faire et tout…Mais une fois de plus vous avez été super sympas, sérieux je vous adore. Non vraiment, tous autant que vous êtes, je vous AIME ! Epousez-moi ! Enfin…si vous voulez bien :3**

 **Réponse aux gentilles reviews de mon cœur** **:**

 **Patrick** **: Bonne année, je vais bien merci je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard, voici la suite ! Effectivement l'amour empêche parois nos neurones de fonctionner correctement X) Et bon sang ta remarque sur James et Peter m'a tué de rire mais bon…pourquoi pas ! xD**

 **Pig** **: Merci, c'est l'effet recherché ! Je voulais lui donner un côté…attendrissant ? :3**

 **Guest** **: T'inquiète, je pense que tout sera éclairci d'ici la fin de ce chapitre :)**

 **Pitit bonnet** **: Vous avez décidément été nombreux à dire qu'il s'agit du nom de Snape ! X) Mais tu as presque bien deviné bravo ! :D**

 **Berserker** **: Ah ça…ça reste un mystère… *Sourire énigmatique*… ( PS : t'es fan de Fate Stay Night ? :3)**

… **.**

 **Comme d'hab merci à STS la gentille bêta ! Puisses-tu ne pas crever et trouver l'amour cette année 2018 ! X)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Un malheureux malentendu.

_ Es-tu sûr… ?

Sirius lâcha un soupir et regarda sa petite amie ou du moins  
ex-petite amie dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Absolument certain. Dit-il d'une voix ferme sans la quitter du regard.

La magnifique Serdaigle hocha silencieusement la tête et essuya l'unique larme qui menaçait de déborder de ses magnifiques prunelles couleurs océan.

_ Puis-je au moins en connaître la raison… ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en posant sur lui un regard bouleversé.

_ Je…

Sirius détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

_ Je pense que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Azurah hocha lentement la tête et lui sourit tristement.

_ Au fond je le savais…Fit-elle d'une petite voix où se mêlait chagrin et résignation, je savais que tu en aimais une autre…j'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle…

_ Ça j'en doute…lâcha-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais je te remercie, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de meilleur.

_ Meilleur que toi, reprit-elle avec un petit rire, je ne pense pas qu'une telle personne existe.

_ Oh je ne le pense pas non plus, lui sourit-il.

Il y eut un gros blanc puis ils pouffèrent de rire.

_ Bon, se calma Sirius.

Et, lui tendant la main :

_ Sans rancune ?

La ravissante jeune fille à la chevelure blonde le fixa un moment et accepta de bonne grâce la main offerte, la serrant chaleureusement tandis qu'un sourire bienveillant illuminait ses traits délicats.

_ Sans rancune !

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois puis chacun partit de son côté. Sirius eut un long soupir, c'était la meilleur chose à faire…S'il continuait à sortir avec elle, non seulement il la ferait souffrir mais en plus il ferait également souffrir Remus…Il lui avait dit des choses blessantes et le regrettait amèrement. La jalousie lui avait hélas fait perdre la raison, il s'était comporté comme un véritable idiot. Il avait toujours su…depuis le début… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ! Ces claquements de langues agacés, cette manie qu'il avait de rouler des yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Azura…ces sourires forcés lorsque la Serdaigle le saluait…Rien… Absolument rien, ne lui avait échappé. Et pourtant, il semblerait que tout cela n'ait été ni plus ni moins que le fruit de l'imagination du petit imbécile infatué et arrogant qu'il était. Il y avait pourtant réellement cru…Remus avait toujours eu cette étrange manière de l'observer. Il le dévorait du regard puis détournait rapidement les yeux en rougissant…N'importe qui serait venu à la même conclusion que lui non ? Parce que oui, le petit idiot narcissique qu'il était en avait immédiatement déduit que Remus était hypothétiquement amoureux de lui…Enfin hypothétiquement...pas vraiment. Il en était certain ! Le doute subsistait toujours mais à présent, il réalisait qu'il s'était absolument fourvoyé dans ses pronostics et cela le rendait malade. Il était complètement à côté de la plaque! N'ayant vu, au final que ce qu'il voulait voir…Ne croyant que ce en quoi il voulait croire et là, justement, il voulait croire que son ami l'aimait. Au fond, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il l'aimait aussi…

Dans tous les cas, une occasion de confirmer ce qu'il en était réellement s'était rapidement présenté…L'arrivée de l'arbre enchanté…Remus allait se servir de l'arbre…il en était certain...Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien et que cela risquait de blesser Remus mais il le fallait. James et Peter avaient eux aussi l'air très intéressés. Sirius avait été encore plus curieux lorsque Remus avait prononcé son prénom sans raison apparente lors du cours d'histoire. Il savait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie comme se plaisait à le prétendre dans son courroux, Monsieur BINNS. Son précepteur lui avait longuement parlé des effets de l'arbre enchanté sur l'esprit des gens ayant le malheur de s'en servir. Il les harcelait à longueur de journée en leur murmurant incessamment le prénom de celui ou celle qu'ils aiment. Peut-être que Remus, à force d'entendre le nom « Sirius Black » dans sa tête avait fini par le prononcer sans s'en rendre compte ? En tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait voulu croire…Dès que la sonnerie avait retenti, Remus avait brusquement quitté la salle. Sirius avait alors deviné qu'il se dirigerait vers l'arbre enchanté et s'était empressé de prévenir James et Peter. Ils l'avaient donc tous les trois pris en filature, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils le surprirent en train de se disputer avec Snape. Ce dernier lui avait agrippé le bras, bras que Remus s'était empressé de dégager. Que se passait-il ? De là où ils étaient, il leur était difficile d'entendre leur conversation. Leurs voix ne leur parvenaient que par bribes.

« …c'est une erreur !... »

« …Oooh comme c'est gentil de ta part !... »

« …Et là…précisément tu t'apprêtes à faire une _grosse_ connerie… »

« …QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE SNAPE !... »

« … Et tu te laisses faire !... »

« …OUI JE ME LAISSE FAIRE...»

Mais par tous les diables, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Le plus étrange était que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de se disputer…on aurait presque dit une… querelle entre amis…Les mêmes qu'il avait parfois avec James…C'était déroutant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce beau bordel…Avait soufflé James, abasourdi et légèrement curieux.

_ …Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait se rapprocher pour écouter… ? Avait chuchoté Peter.

_ Non, on risquerait de se faire prendre…Avait grogné Sirius.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à prendre ma cape…

« …Elle va me rendre fou, totalement cinglé !... » Avaient-ils soudain entendu.

Sur le coup, Sirius s'était directement fait la pensée qu'il parlait d'Alvinia, l'esprit de l'arbre…Mais une fois de plus…il n'avait cru que ce en quoi il voulait croire. A présent, avec du recul, il savait que Remus faisait allusion à une autre personne. Et visiblement il en était fou amoureux !

« …Et Black ? Tu y as pensé ?... »

Sirius sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

« …Personnellement je ne m'en soucie pas trop, il le mériterait… »

Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Snape… Il comprenait à présent leur signification… : 'Quelle serait la réaction de Black s'il apprenait que tu as écrit le nom de _cette personne…_ bon perso je ne m'en soucie pas trop, il le mériterait ce connard.' A ce moment là, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Une véritable erreur à bien y repenser. Ils virent par la suite Remus s'éloigner et attendirent que Snape déguerpisse pour le suivre. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le Serpentard crier après Remus : « Je ne suis PAS inquiet ! ». Ils trouvaient cela étrange mais se reprirent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent Remus quitter le château. Ils l'avaient alors suivi…Le cœur de Sirius avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait vu Remus écrire un nom dans un bout de parchemin pour ensuite l'accrocher à l'arbre avec une mèche de ses cheveux châtains. Lorsque Remus fut parti, ils avaient longuement discuté puis Queudver avait grimpé…leur donnant le parchemin en question mais le nom qui y était inscrit n'était pas le sien…Cela n'avait jamais été lui mais _elle_. Depuis le début, il avait eu une mauvaise interprétation…Azura. C'était elle que Remus aimait. C'était d'Azura dont il était autant épris! Tout s'expliquait. Ce fut le cœur serré et empli d'amertume qu'il se remémora une lointaine phrase que son jeune frère lui avait dite il y avait de cela quelques années.

 _« Ton arrogance te perdra Sirius…»_

Sirius se rendait à présent compte à quel point il avait raison…Et maintenant que devait-il faire ? Son immense déception, sa colère et –avouons-le– sa profonde jalousie l'avaient poussé à dire des choses blessantes à Remus…Devait-t-il s'excuser ? Il avait essayé mais Remus semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de son existence…Il venait de larguer Azura. Déjà parce qu'il se rendait à présent compte qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et en aimait un autre mais surtout pour donner sa chance à Remus... C'était douloureux mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Remus avait souffert depuis son enfance…Il méritait clairement le bonheur aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait…même si cette personne s'avérait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius marcha à grands pas vers le parc, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit, il crut apercevoir son frère en compagnie de sa bande de Serpentards. Il avait de la chance lui. Tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux avec ses amis. Bien sûr il avait toujours James et Peter mais ce n'était plus pareil : Remus n'était plus là…Ce constat le déprima d'autant plus…Il allait se diriger sous le hêtre au bord du lac noir pour s'y allonger et réfléchir à la désormais triste tournure de son existence lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et son expression d'ennui disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à de la surprise. Derrière lui se tenait son petit frère Regulus. Passé l'étonnement, son expression devint froide.

_ Euh, salut…Dit le jeune Serpentard d'une voix gênée, tu vas bien ?

_ Oh parfaitement bien, répondit Sirius d'une voix un poil ironique, mon très cher petit frère vient m'adresser la parole pour la première fois depuis le siècle dernier.

L'aîné des Blacks savait que sa phrase sonnait comme un reproche mais ne s'en soucia pas puisque c'était à peu près la vérité. Regulus baissa la tête, l'air honteux.

_ Tu faisais de la peine à maman…Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible mais que Sirius entendit bel et bien.

_ Oh mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux, et qui plus est je suis un Gryffondor ! Une souillure à son sang ! La honte de la famille, comme si c'était de ma faute !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Tenta d'expliquer Regulus.

_ Bien sûr…Lâcha le plus vieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux Regulus ?

_ Et bien…pas grand-chose…Je trouvais juste que tu avais l'air comment dire…un peu différent depuis hier…un peu déprimé ?

_ Oui, et ? Demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

_ Et…tu es mon frère.

Si Sirius fut touché par l'inquiétude de son jeune frère il n'en montra rien. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de répliquer d'une voix froide :

_ Si tu me considérais toujours comme un « frère », pourquoi par tous les diables as-tu passé ces dernières années à m'ignorer ? A parler contre moi ou à me regarder comme si j'étais la pire immondice que ce monde ait jamais portée ?

_ Sirius…je n'ai jamais…Commença Regulus, la tête basse.

_ Jamais quoi ?

Il leva des yeux gris implorants vers son intraitable frère.

_ Je n'aurais jamais été intégré chez les Serpentards si j'avais continué à te fréquenter…ils m'auraient exclu…

_ Oh je vois…Et j'imagine que tes chers amis Serpentards t'auraient à jamais exclu de leur petit groupe sympathique si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une fois adressé la parole à ton ignoble frère Gryffondor même à la maison.

_ Ecoute Sirius…

_ Parce que bien sûr des espions campaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd et guettaient tes faits et gestes.

_ Sirius je suis…

_ Je vais bien Régie, sourit Sirius ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer chaleureusement les cheveux, c'est gentil à toi de venir me le demander…mais… ne viens plus me parler… Préserve donc ce que tu as construit, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi…

Il sourit une dernière fois à son frère puis s'en alla retourner au château. Cette petite échange avec Regulus lui avait pas mal remonté le moral même s'il lui avait plus ou moins crié dessus et demandé de ne plus venir lui parler. Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle son frère agissait ainsi et ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…Tout le monde rêvait d'une vie sociale saine et sans entrave ! Cela n'aurait certainement pas été le cas pour le pauvre Regulus s'il avait continué à être amical avec son Gryffondor de frère…

Ce fut un Sirius plus souriant qui entra dans le hall. Il fut cependant légèrement exaspéré lorsqu'une main se posa une fois de plus sur son épaule.

_ _Quoi_? Dit-il un peu sèchement en se retournant mais il regretta aussitôt son attitude lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une jeune fille au visage écrevisse et au regard fuyant qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

_ Je…je suis désolée…

Le regard de Sirius se radoucit.

_ Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, dit-t-il avec un léger sourire, …Léa c'est bien ça ?

Le visage de la jeune fille devint encore plus rouge à l'entente de son prénom.

_ Oh pardon, s'excusa rapidement Sirius en se giflant mentalement pour son manque de délicatesse, je devrais plutôt t'appeler Sirey n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh…non…Léa ça va…

_ Ok…Et sinon, en quoi puis-je t'aider Léa ? Demanda Sirius en souriant, la faisant rougir davantage.

Elle n'avait décidément pas l'air très à l'aise avec les garçons, encore moins devant son sourire ravageur…Oh zut. Il s'était promis d'arrêter ses délires narcissiques, regardez ce que ça a donné, mais c'était hélas plus fort que lui.

_ J…je voulais juste t'informer que…Pettigrew a fait un malaise et se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie…

_ Comment ?!

_ …Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir alors…

_ Merci, c'est gentil, la coupa-t-il en s'éloignant, j'y vais de ce pas !

Sirius accourut vers l'infirmerie. Il savait bien que Peter avait l'air bizarre…quelque chose clochait avec sa main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer vers la porte de l'infirmerie, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un et sentit la personne s'effondrer sur lui.

Au même moment, James et Peter, dont la main était recouverte d'un épais bandage sortirent de l'infirmerie en riant. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, James eut un sifflement tandis que le visage de Peter était devenu rouge pivoine.

_ Oh ! Déjà réconciliés à ce que je vois, gloussa James avec son insupportable sourire narquois.

A l'entente de ces mots, Sirius releva la tête et croisa les magnifiques yeux ambrés de Remus. Ils se regardèrent un moment, leur cœur cognant fortement dans leur poitrine. Puis, se rendant soudainement compte de leur proximité, ils rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Remus s'empressa de se relever en s'excusant tandis que Sirius en faisait de même. James explosa de rire en voyant leur tête respective.

_ Mais ferme-la Cornedrue ! L'avertit Sirius, de plus en plus embarrassé.

Remus se racla la gorge pour retrouver contenance.

_ Heu…hum et… sinon, tu te sens mieux Queudver… ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Peter, le regard fuyant,… je m'apprêtais justement à prendre de tes nouvelles…

Un immense sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune Pettigrew.

_ Tu…tu es venu me voir ! Dit-il en prenant les deux mains de Remus, mais alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

_ Tu sais…Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu…Fit Remus en baissant la tête, de même pour toi James…Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et quant à toi Sirius…

Le concerné déglutit difficilement, prêt à encaisser ce que son ami allait lui dire.

_ Je pense que je te dois des excuses…Déclara alors Remus en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que venait-il de dire ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû me servir de cet arbre, j'en suis conscient…

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Le coupa maladroitement Sirius, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, je connais les effets que cet arbre a sur l'esprit de ses potentiels utilisateurs…ces derniers jours ont dû être rudement difficiles pour toi.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire…Soupira Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las, faisant rougir Sirius.

_ Je…hum…en vérité, c'est moi qui suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, les yeux fuyants, le cœur serré; avec du recul je me dis que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut contrôler…

_ En effet…

James et Peter suivaient silencieusement l'échange des deux amis. Il y avait bien évidemment quiproquo et pour l'instant, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait s'en rendre compte…

_ Je dois avouer que ma réaction était un peu exagérée…, poursuivit Sirius d'un air embarrassé, si tu es réellement amoureux d'elle j'imagine que je ne peux rien y faire et…

_ Attends quoi ? Le coupa Remus, les sourcils froncés.

_ Ben je veux dire que…

_ Justement à ce propos…Intervint Queudver d'une voix faible, je dois vous avouer un-AIIIIE !

James venait de lui donner un coup de pied peu aimable à la jambe droite. Il lui lança par la suite un regard d'avertissement l'air de dire « Ferme-ta-sale-gueule-de-rat. ».

_ Sirius, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu viens de dire…Reprit Remus, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué l'intervention de Peter.

_ Et bien je veux juste que tu saches que je te comprends parfaitement, s'expliqua Sirius, je veux dire…elle est belle, brillante et intelligente…tout à fait ton genre j'imagine…

_ Mais…de qui tu parles ? S'étonna Remus, l'air totalement abasourdi.

_ Ben d'Azura, répondit Sirius telle une évidence puis il fronça les sourcils, …de qui pensais-tu que je parlais ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard de pure incompréhension et eurent presque instantanément un déclic.

_ Ce n'était pas le bon parchemin ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson en se frappant le front et se traitant mentalement d'idiots.

_ Eh oui ! Fit James avec un grand sourire en posant une main sur leurs épaules, un malheureux malentendu !

…

 **Tadaaah ! Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il-vous-a-plu ! Je vous dis à la prochaine ( je donne plus de date ^^') pour la suite !**

 **Et bonne année à tous ! ( Je sais, je suis à la bourre…)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. J'ai rencontré pas mal de problèmes pour cette fanfiction mais voilà…comme il faut toujours terminer ce qu'on a commencé, voici la suite** **.** **En espérant qu'elle vous plaira quand même** **:)**

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 11 : Retour à la case départ.

_ Et donc, depuis le début, Peter a pris le mauvais parchemin et tout cela n'a été que le fruit d'un malheureux malentendu… Soupira Remus en laissant retomber sa tête sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Un silence renfrogné lui répondit, Snape se contentant de le regarder d'un air contrarié. Son index tapotait doucement la surface lisse de la table, geste qui dissimulait mal sa grande impatience.

_ Quoi ? Fit le Gryffondor d'une voix ennuyée.

_ Crois-moi Lupin, je suis _ravi_ que tu te sois _enfin_ réconcilié avec tes petits amis, dit-il lentement d'un ton exagérément mielleux, mais dis-moi, que dirais-tu d'aller les rejoindre ? Parce que là, ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de finir mes devoirstu vois ?

_ Oh ça va, tu sais bien que je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre, marmonna Remus en s'adossant à sa chaise, il faut bien se serrer les coudes entre victimes d'Alvinia. Et après tout, tu m'as gentiment mis en garde la dernière fois.

_ Eh ben ce n'était certainement pas pour que tu fasses ami-ami avec moi par la suite et d'ailleurs si je me rappelle bien, tu ne m'as même pas écouté.

_ Quoi, tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

_ Qui a dit que je t'en voulais ? Fit Snape, surpris, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je me fiche totalement de ton…

_...Sort, oui, oui, je connais la chanson…Soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, tu es barbant ! Mais qu'y a-t-il donc de si honteux à avouer qu'on s'est fait du souci pour quelqu'un ?

_ Et bien justement quand ce quelqu'un est un insupportable Maraudeur, lâcha le Serpentard d'une voix exaspérée.

Un sourire triomphal naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

_ Haha ! Donc tu avoues t'être inquiété ! S'exclama-t-il théâtralement en le pointant du doigt.

Snape se figea un instant, pris au piège. Ce bâtard l'avait eu…une honte pour un Serpentard ! Il se massa les tempes avant de lui répondre calmement.

_ Bien. Tu as gagné. Je me suis peut-être ' _un peu'_ inquiété. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas de l'inquiétude mais de la compassion parce que contrairement à ce que certains semblent penser, même les Serpentard sont des êtres humains et sont de ce fait capable d'en ressentir. Cette réponse te satisfait-elle Lupin ? Puis-je avoir la paix à présent ?

_ Et bien tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Remus, se contenta de déclarer le Gryffondor sans perdre son sourire.

_ Hors de question, claqua sèchement Snape en fronçant les sourcils, je ne veux aucune forme de familiarité entre nous.

_ Oh mais moi je vais me gêner tiens…le taquina Remus en riant, ça va Severus ? Toujours la forme, Severus ?

_ Arrête ça.

_ Il fait tellement beau dehors, tu devrais prendre un peu de soleil _Severus_!

_ Je te dis d'arrêter !

_ Comment il s'appelle le Serpentard grincheux ? Severuus !

_...

_ Severus, Severus, Severus.

_ ÇA VA ! S'exclama alors brusquement le Serpentard en frappant violemment la table avec ses poings.

Un silence inquiétant emplit alors la bibliothèque tandis que Snape essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Soudain, la voix criarde de madame Pince se fit entendre.

_ Vous deux…SORTEZ D'ICI ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Et sans qu'ils ne comprennent exactement ce qui leur arrivait, ils se firent éjecter de la bibliothèque redevenue silencieuse.

_ Eh ben regarde, à cause de toi on a été viré…Soupira Remus en ramassant son sac.

Severus se redressa lentement en époussetant sa robe tout en regardant le châtain d'un air sombre, lui promettant mort et souffrance.

_ A cause de moi ? Répéta-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, à cause de _moi_? On s'est fait virés par ta faute Lupin !

_ Tu as absolument raison après tout n'est-ce pas moi qui ai gueulé comme un malade dans une bibliothèque en frappant la table… ? Tout est de ma faute !, Se lamenta Remus d'une voix plus qu'ironique en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel, et puis ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler Remus ?

_ Et moi, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je n'avais aucune envie de le faire ?

_ Oh eh bien si c'est comme ça, je vais continuer mon petit jeu, hein Severus ? Se-ve-ruuus, Seve…

_ C'EST BON ! Le coupa finalement Snape en se frappant le front.

_ C'est bon quiii ? Demanda le châtain en souriant à pleine dent.

_ C'est bon… Remus Lupin.

_ Hum… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherchais mais on va dire que c'est déjà ça.

Snape le fusilla de nouveau du regard avant de poursuivre sa marche. Ils trouvèrent bientôt une salle vide et s'y installèrent pour achever leur devoir dans un silence apaisant. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Severus relisait attentivement ses réponses, la voix pensive du Gryffondor s'éleva.

_ A présent je ne sais plus trop quoi faire…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Snape sans sortir son nez de son bouquin.

_ Retour au problème de base…, se lamenta Remus en soupirant de lassitude, j'entends en ce moment même la voix d'Alvinia bourdonner dans mes oreilles, c'est agaçant…Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais avoir à subir ça !

_ Bon retour parmi nous, se moqua Snape en relevant la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est encore pire qu'avant.

_ Remercie donc tes copains, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en se replongeant dans son devoir.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis soudain Remus déclara.

_ Tu sais, je songe à…

_ Oh pitié. N'y pense même pas, le coupa sèchement le Serpentard comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il releva la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis.

_ Sérieusement, tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois et tu veux recommencer ? T'es complètement barge ?

_ OUI ça paraît stupide mais tu oublies que ça s'est passé ainsi parce qu'ils s'en sont mêlés, répliqua vivement Remus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait mal tourner si cette fois-ci je fais bien attention à ne pas être suivi.

Severus le fixa d'un air consterné en secouant lentement la tête. Ce mec était complètement con, il n'y avait rien à faire.

_ Eh, c'est quoi ce regard empli de pitié ! S'indigna Remus en le pointant du doigt.

_ Oh je me disais juste que tu étais un sombre crétin, explicita le Serpentard en se pinçant l'arête du nez, de toute façon fais ce que tu veux… dit-il en agitant la main d'un air las, juste, ne viens pas te plaindre chez moi après. J'ai eu ma dose de pleurnicheries…

_ Quand est-ce que j'ai pleurniché moi ? S'indigna Remus.

_ Tu pleurniches tout le temps, répliqua Snape en s'étirant longuement. Il laissa par la suite échapper un long bâillement.

_ Eh attention, tu vas avaler un insecte, commenta Remus en rigolant.

_ La ferme, répondit vaguement Severus en s'adossant à sa chaise.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Remus en ouvrant un livre, une mauvaise nuit ?

_ Mais non, je dors comme un nouveau né…Ce n'est pas comme si d'insupportables voix venaient me faire chier toute la nuit…Ironisa Snape d'une voix épuisée en haussant les sourcils.

_ Oh ça va, je suis dans le même bateau…Soupira Remus, raison de plus pour pactiser. D'ailleurs tu devrais…

_ Je ne pactiserai pas Lupin, le coupa sèchement Severus, je ne suis ni un lâche ni un imbécile.

Remus siffla d'admiration.

_ Et ben ! S'exclama-t-il, on aurait dit un vrai Gryffondor !

Severus lui adressa un regard outré. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi insulté !

_ En tout cas, même si c'est assez « lâche » je suis bien décidé à le faire encore une fois, déclara Remus avec résolution.

_ Ok mais ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans, souffla Snape d'une voix exaspérée en haussant les épaules, parce que vois-tu, contrairement à certains, je me soucie du sort de la personne dont j'inscrirais le nom.

_ Oh!, fit le lycan, tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient, ça me fait penser que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de qui il s'agissait !

Snape renifla de mépris.

_ Comme si j'allais te le dire…

_ Mais on est potes maintenant hein Severus ?

_ Selon toi, ricana le Serpentard en ramassant ses affaires, bon sur-ce, je vais rejoindre mes ' _potes'_ à la salle commune.

_ Ouais c'est ça dégage, répondit le Gryffondor en le chassant d'un mouvement de main, de toute façon je finirai par le découvrir !

Seul un ricanement lui répondit tandis que Snape quittait la salle, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées.

Et à midi, alors que tous les élèves déjeunaient joyeusement dans la grande salle, Remus se tint une fois de plus debout devant l'arbre imposant.

_ Nous y revoilà, soupira-t-il lentement en sortant le parchemin qu'il avait déjà préparé à la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt.

Il grimpa puis accrocha le bout de papier avec précaution en enroulant soigneusement la mèche de cheveux magiquement rallongée autour de la branchette. Cette fois-ci, il s'était bien assuré qu'il n'avait pas été suivi, il n'y avait plus aucun risque…

…Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Voilà je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 12** **et merci infiniment pour le soutien, ça me fait plaisir ^^**

 **OoOoO**

 **R** **éponse à** **:**

 **Patrick** **: Eh oui** **! C'était elle** **x) Ouais je me suis inspirée de la blessure de Dumbledore dans le prince de sang-mêlé mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reste trop longtemps à l'infirmerie parce que cet endroit va être assez important dans les chapitres à venir** **;) Et oh bon sang Peter et James… tu viens de me donner une vision d'horreur** **! XD**

 **Berserker** **: Ouais c'était Azura** **:p Moi aussi j'ai adoré Unlimited Bledwork.** **Ah…ce** **«** **I am the bone of my sword… » Sérieux je kiffe ! x)**

 **OoOoO**

 **Bon à la prochaine tout le monde ! :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde, je vous poste la suite** **:)**

 **Réponse à Awenn** **: Merci, ça me fait plaisir, la voici** **! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous** **!**

*o*o*o*o*o

Chapitre 12 : Mauvaise journée.

James traînait les pieds pour se rendre au terrain de quidditch…Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait aucune envie de s'entraîner. Déjà qu'il avait une tonne de devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain…et d'autres encore pour le surlendemain…Sans parler des travaux pratiques…Rah c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il avait une folle envie de quitter Poudlard à toute vitesse pour aller s'enfermer chez lui et ne plus jamais en ressortir…Les entraînements devenaient de plus en plus harassants, c'était intenable ! Il était vrai qu'il aimait, non adorait, son poste d'attrapeur mais tout de même, son équipe se reposait beaucoup trop sur lui…et comme tout Homme, il avait ses limites. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un long et profond soupir d'ennui…ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Le match contre les Serdaigles était pour bientôt et ils avaient des joueurs assez coriaces à ce qu'il avait entendu...Pas qu'il s'en inquiétât particulièrement mais bon, ne savait-on jamais…James bailla avant de s'étirer gracieusement les bras. Il releva par la suite la tête et s'aperçut qu'un certain Serpentard aux cheveux gras marchait dans sa direction…James laissa une fois de plus échapper un soupir ennuyé…C'était bien sa veine. « Croiser Snape dans les couloirs de bon matin n'annonce rien de bon pour le reste de la journée… », Disait un proverbe fraichement inventé par l'esprit ensommeillé d'un sage du nom de Potter…Et si d'habitude le Serpentard se mouvait avec la grâce d'une chauve-souris, actuellement il ressemblait plus à un pachyderme qu'autre chose. Le Gryffondor songea un bref instant à lui lancer un gentil petit commentaire juste pour la forme, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en apercevant l'expression de son visage. Le jeune homme avait des cernes de plusieurs centimètres sous ses yeux épuisés, et son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Oh doux Merlin, les inferis existaient donc réellement…Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais il décida qu'il était inutile de l'embêter pour cette fois, il avait déjà l'air assez mal en point le pauvre, des insultes et des commentaires désobligeants étaient certainement les dernières choses dont il avait besoin. Inutile de stupefixer un dragon blessé, disait-on. Eh oui, James pouvait parfois se montrer compréhensif voire miséricordieux. Même envers Snape. Surtout envers Snape en vérité…Cependant, lorsque le Serpentard s'aperçut de sa présence, James crut voir son corps se figer et ses yeux devenir trouble…Eh bien que lui arrivait-il ? Il agissait comme s'il venait de voir le fantôme graisseux de son arrière-grand-père et c'était franchement vexant ! James eut la désagréable impression qu'il était la dernière personne que Snape voulait rencontrer en ce début de matinée. Eh bien il savait quoi ? C'était partagé ! Enfin…pas vraiment mais oui quand même. James finit par dépasser le jeune homme sans un mot, songeant qu'il n'avait décidément pas intérêt à embêter le Serpentard alors qu'il était dans cet état d'extrême fatigue. Snape s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il fut à son niveau…Intrigué et passablement surpris, James en fit de même, le regardant silencieusement.

_ MAS TA GUEULE ! S'exclama soudain le jeune homme au teint cireux en se prenant la tête entre les mains. James eut un violent sursaut. Portant lentement sa main à son pauvre cœur, il tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver contenance. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de gueuler de la sorte bon sang ! Il lui avait fichu la frousse de sa vie !

_ Ça ne va pas la tête ?! S'exclama-t-il vivement en fusillant le plus grand du regard, pour une fois que je n'ai rien dit !

Snape ouvrit des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de sa présence en ces lieux, puis son regard se fit agacé.

_ Toi aussi, ta gueule Potter ! Lâcha-t-il en se massant furieusement les tempes, je ne te parlais pas !

Le Potter en question fronça les sourcils, en regardant furtivement autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne à part lui et Snape dans les couloirs. Pas même des tableaux. Eh ben, on dirait bien que ses stupides potions avaient fini par lui faire perdre la tête…Regardez-le à présent à se masser frénétiquement les tempes…C'en était presque désolant. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux…

_ Euh…bon écoute Snape, il est clair que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu devrais peut-être…

_ ROH MAIS LA FERME ! S'écria une fois de plus le Sepentard en laissant son poing s'écraser contre le mur avec rage et désespoir. Il geignit ensuite de douleur en massant la main meurtrie sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet et quelque peu vexé de James. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Le visage fermé, il décida finalement de poursuivre sa route sans un regard pour Snape. Cet imbécile ne voulait pas se faire aider ? Grand bien lui fasse, ce n'était plus son problème. Déjà qu'il avait été sympa avec lui…James se retourna une dernière fois pour dévisager le Serpentard. Ce dernier le fixait avec une étrange expression de détresse mêlée d'impuissance que James avait du mal à déchiffrer…

_ Sérieux va te faire soigner…, finit-t-il par déclarer d'une voix froide avant de poursuivre son chemin pour rejoindre le terrain de quidditch. Il ne comprenait décidément pas Snape, non mais quel était son problème. Il comprenait encore moins la raison pour laquelle il s'était vexé ainsi face à l'étrange comportement du Serpentard. Tout cela n'avait décidément aucun sens…Et pourtant le regard de détresse que lui avait adressé Snape l'avait grandement troublé…Peut-être parce que le fin observateur qu'il était n'avait pas été en mesure de le déchiffrer…ou même de l'interpréter…Cela l'agaça d'autant plus. Quel était ce regard ? Que signifiait-il ? Devait-il aller lui demander… ? James ne cessa d'y repenser, même durant son entrainement. En effet ce fut un Potter dans les nuages, dans le sens propre comme dans le sens figuré qui survola le terrain de quidditch ce jour-là. Il resta un long moment dans les airs, l'esprit ailleurs, se remémorant les derniers évènements…Il trouvait cela vraiment stupide de se prendre la tête pour si peu mais il ne pouvait réellement pas en faire autrement…

Ce regard. Tout était dans ce regard désespéré dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.

James passa une main épuisée dans ses cheveux désordonnés puis jeta un regard blasé sur ses coéquipiers en dessous de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient encore… Ces derniers le regardaient d'un air paniqué et semblaient lui crier quelque chose…Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille, mais leur voix ne lui parvenaient que par bribe.

_ A….TION…JA…MES…ATT…ION ! JAMES ATTENTION !

James écarquilla les yeux puis regarda derrière lui. Tout se passa alors très rapidement…Il sentit une masse lourde _très lourde s'écraser violemment contre son crâne. Sa vue fut troublée par le liquide chaud et rouge qui s'écoulait sur son front, aussitôt, il perdit l'équilibre et sentit ses mains se dérober du manche de son balais…La chute fut violente. Il avait l'impression de flotter et ne sentait plus ses membres…Sa vision était trouble, il ne pouvait entendre que les hurlements de terreur de ses camarades, à part ça rien…Il s'étendit sur le dos puis passa une main sur son front ensanglanté avant de lâcher un petit rire.

_ Quelle journée merdique…Murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières lourds.

« Croiser Snivelus dans les couloirs un bon matin n'annonce rien de bon pour le reste de la journée. »

Il devait surement avoir un certain talent pour créer des proverbes…

A suivre.

*o*o*o*o*

 **Encore merci pour les reviews, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, je vous publie le chapitre 13 d'Arbre enchanté. Navrée pour la longue absence** **:)**

 **Merci pour les follows, les reviews et les favs, ça me fait énormément plaisir** **.**

 **Bonne lecture** **!**

*o*o*o*o*

Chapitre 13 : Confrontation.

_ Sérieux, va te faire soigner…

Cette phrase acheva Severus. Il sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il voyait rouge et savait pertinemment qu'il allait bientôt commettre un effroyable meurtre.

Alvinia. Il allait démolir ce maudit arbre…Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal…De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur…cela faisait à présent plus de cinq nuit qu'il n'avait pas pu se reposer à cause de cette diablesse ! Ces bourdonnements incessants étaient en train de le rendre cinglé. Le regard profondément vexé du Gryffondor qu'il venait bien malgré lui d'envoyer balader ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, accentuant d'autant plus son sentiment de colère et de frustration. Pour une fois que Potter s'était montré moins odieux voire sympa à son égard…Pour une fois qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui depuis la fameuse nuit où il l'avait sauvé dans la cabane hurlante, cette harpie avait tout gâché ! Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau.

Il courut hors du château, bien décidé à faire payer toute ces heures de souffrance à Alvinia. Cette garce allait réussir à lui pourrir son année scolaire…Sa fureur atteignit son point culminant lorsqu'il aperçut le vieil arbre au loin. Il avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci le narguait.

_ TU VEUX QUE JE PACTISE ALVINIA? S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le mélèze, CONFRINGO ! Hurla-t-il en y mettant toute sa rage mais le sort d'explosion se contenta de rebondir sur une barrière invisible avant de ricocher sur le côté. Mais Severus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Loin de là. Il continua à lancer une pluie de sort en direction de l'arbre, dont certains étaient probablement répertoriés parmi les sortilèges interdits figurant dans les ouvrages de la réserve, mais cela était clairement le cadet de ses soucis. Il serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, tandis que sa tête lui lançait douloureusement.

_ INCENDIO! CONFRINGO! EXPULSO! DI…DIFFIN…

 _James Potter…James Potter…James…_

Severus s'effondra mollement sur ses deux genoux en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il regarda par la suite 'l'arbre enchanté' avec haine.

_ ALVINIA ! SORS DE TA CACHETTE ESPECE DE VIEILLE HARPIE ! Vociféra-t-il en dardant l'arbre d'un regard noir.

Severus dévisagea un moment le mélèze mais comme il s'y attendait, rien ne se passa. Il éclata par la suite d'un rire tonitruant…Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à un arbre…Son état empirait de jour en jour. Mais à sa grande surprise, une voix lui répondit, provenant clairement du vieil arbre…Cette même voix qui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

_ Severus… Murmura la voix caressante tandis qu'une silhouette féminine émergeait lentement de l'arbre. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains désordonnés lui arrivant jusqu'aux hanches et portait une robe de chambre usée de couleur mauve. Elle avait autour du cou un immense collier métallique surmonté de grosses chaînes, la reliant directement à l'arbre. Etonnement, la jeune fille ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme…Elle avait presque l'air vivante mais son visage n'en restait pas moins effrayant. Alvinia était pâle comme un cadavre et était d'une maigreur inquiétante. Sous ses grands yeux gris clairs, presque blancs et empreints de folie se dessinaient d'horribles cernes. Ses joues, elles, étaient creuses. Severus laissa échapper une exclamation de pur mépris.

_ Hideuse exactement comme je l'imaginais, siffla-il d'une voix suffisante en fixant la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

_ Oh crois-moi tu n'es pas en position de me faire ce genre de remarque…Soupira la châtaine en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

Une odeur infecte de vase et de feuilles mortes semblait émaner de la jeune fille, faisant grimacer le Serpentard.

_ Je dois avouer avoir du mal à te comprendre Severus…, reprit l'esprit d'une voix amusée en souriant froidement, pourquoi donc t'obstines-tu à ne pas pactiser… ?

_ Je préfèrerais mourir que de traiter avec toi, répondit Severus avec un rictus mauvais, et je ne peux que fortement te conseiller de cesser de nous importuner Lupin et moi.

_ Ah mais j'ai bien cessé d'« importuner » Remus, comme tu le dis, dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur, tout simplement parce qu'il a pactisé. Dommage que des maudits garnements s'en soient _une fois de plus_ mêlé…Qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir m'arracher mes dûs ! Je vais devoir m'occuper personnellement de leurs cas…Oui…c'est ce que je vais faire…Enfin bon ce n'est pas important pour l'instant…Murmura-t-elle en agitant sa main d'un geste las, …pactise avec moi Severus… Reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse qui répugna le concerné.

_ Est-ce donc si difficile à comprendre Alvinia ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, c'est un bon gros _non_.

_ …Franchement Severus, je te croyais plus intelligent…je suis déçue, dit-elle en le toisant avec hauteur.

_ Ah oui ? Ricana le jeune homme, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Mais parce que je t'aime Severus! Dit-elle avec des yeux ronds comme si la réponse était évidente, je veux te voir heureux, voilà tout !

_ Ben voyons…

_ Non mais pour de vrai, dit la jeune fille en souriant, sais-tu pour quelle raison je vous ai choisi Remus et toi pour protégés ?

_ Victimes…Crut bon de rectifier Severus.

_ Prends-le comme tu veux, soupira la châtaine en haussant les épaules, alors tu le sais ?

_ Non, répondit le vert et argent en grimaçant, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

_ Et bien c'est très simple, commença Alvinia, ignorant délibérément la dernière remarque de Severus, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les histoires d'amours…on va dire, impossibles… désespérées…C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours cette inexplicable envie de donner un petit coup de pousse vois-tu… Et comme je suis consciente que j'en ai le pouvoir, je ne vois pas où est le problème… ? Je peux faire des miracles ! J'ai la possibilité de rendre les sentiments réciproques…Je peux rendre deux personnes obsédées l'une de l'autre jusqu'à leur mort. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je vous ai choisis Remus et toi pour cette seule et unique raison…Mais bon il y a également cette fille qui s'est éprise du vieux Slughorn…

Alvinia partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable sous le regard dégoûté de Severus.

_ Mon cas est-il donc si désespéré que ça pour mériter l'attention de Son Altesse ? Ironisa-t-il.

_ Oh oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…Soupira Alvinia d'un air affligé, ce cher James Potter…si mignon…si brillant…si riche…si populaire…alors que toi…

Elle eut un autre rire.

_ Il te hait Severus…il te hait de tout son petit cœur…Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

_ Je le sais très bien…répondit le serpentard d'une voix amer, sentant bien malgré lui une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_ C'est précisément pour cette raison que tu dois pactiser mon enfant...dit Alvinia en posant une main sur l'épaule de Snape, je peux t'aider…Il te suffit d'écrire son nom…rien d'autre...Il t'appartiendra…

Severus eut un sourire désabusé.

_ De son gré ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Bien sûr-…

_ …Que non, acheva le jeune homme en dégageant la main du spectre, laisse tomber Alvinia. Je n'ai pas l'intention de pactiser aussi ' _désespérée'_ soit ma situation.

Le visage d'Alvinia se déforma en une expression de pure rage mais il se radoucit presque instantanément.

_ Tu t'obstines, tu t'obstines ! Chantonna-t-elle en se levant.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? La défia Severus en se redressant à son tour. La jeune femme le fixa avec un sourire malveillant.

_ Je peux te faire _très_ mal tu sais ? Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse et légèrement narquoise.

_ C'est une menace ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tout à fait, dit-elle froidement, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage, laissant place à une expression fermée, je te le répète une dernière fois Severus. Pactise.

_ Non, répliqua le vert et argent en la défiant du regard.

_ Bien.

La jeune fille claqua des doigts tandis qu'une lueur malsaine luisait dans son regard clair. Presque instantanément, Severus se tordit de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, agrippant fermement sa tête entre ses deux mains. Il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de ses narines et ses oreilles mais cela ne le troubla en rien. Il releva la tête pour fixer Alvinia avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en grimaçant.

_ Alors voilà ? Demanda le Serpentard en se calmant, voilà donc ce que tu fais pour attirer les gens dans tes filets… ? Lamentable.

_ SILENCE ! S'écria-t-elle et la douleur de Severus s'accentua, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sot et obstiné !

Puis ses traits se radoucirent et elle arbora un sourire taquin.

_ Ce que tu ignores, mon pauvre Severus…C'est que je peux également faire du mal à ton James chéri…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mièvre.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'arrondirent de stupeur. Non…

_ Oh que si mon très cher Severus…, ricana-t-elle devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme, d'ailleurs il doit être en train de faire un petit somme à l'infirmerie en ce moment.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait… ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.

Alvinia éclata d'un rire aigu.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'un petit…comment vous appelez ça… cognard ? pouvait faire autant de dégât…Souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

Severus en perdit la voix…Elle avait fait du mal à Potter. Elle lui avait fait du mal par sa faute…

_ Va au diable Alvinia…Grinça Severus en lui lançant un regard noir, je ne pactiserai _jamais_ avec toi…

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça lentement.

_ Severus, pourquoi…Murmura-t-elle, d'un air abattu, mais Snape n'en fit pas grand cas.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais…, siffla-t-il, le regard douloureux.

_ Severus…tu ne comprends pas ! S'emporta Alvinia, il est ton âme sœur…Je peux t'aider…

_ S'il était réellement mon âme sœur comme tu le dis, pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin de ton aide pour le conquérir ? Répliqua Severus en la toisant avec hauteur.

Alvinia écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle le fixa un long moment avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

_ Tu es comme lui…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, même esprit…mêmes idioties et mêmes idées farfelues…même stupidité aussi.

_ Lui ? Répéta Severus, ne comprenant pas de qui elle parlait.

Pour toute réponse, le spectre lui adressa un regard haineux. Presque aussitôt, Severus se tordit de douleur sous le rire froid de la jeune femme.

_ Il suffit Alvinia. Fit alors une voix calme mais sévère.

Le rire dément d'Alvinia mourut instantanément dans sa gorge.

_ Oooh…fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais en se retournant, quand on parle du loup…Comment vas-tu Albus ?

Abasourdi, Severus releva la tête pour observer le directeur.

_ Cesse donc d'importuner ce garçon Alvinia…Soupira le vieux mage, il ne t'écoutera pas…reconnais-le, tu as perdu. Tu ne l'auras jamais dans tes griffes.

La jeune femme parut contrariée.

_ Oh vraiment ? Ricana-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard, comme c'est dommage…cela signifie qu'il finira comme toi non ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier restait de marbre.

_ Oh mais oui mon cher Albus ! Poursuivit-elle en souriant narquoisement, regarde-toi…Si tu m'avais écoutée, il serait encore à tes côtés…Il ne serait jamais parti…

_ Il est parti parce qu'il le souhaitait…Répondit calmement le directeur quoiqu'un imperceptible tic avait déformé son visage las durant un court instant.

_ Il serait resté si tu avais pactisé. Dit sèchement Alvinia.

_ J'en doute. Déclara Albus sur le même ton.

Le vieux mage se tourna cette fois vers Severus et l'aida à se relever.

_ Venez, Severus…Dit-il en le soutenant par les épaules, inutile de s'attarder ici, suivez-moi.

Severus acquiesça puis tenta de faire un pas en avant. Il se rendit alors compte que ses jambes étaient flasques et ne lui obéissaient plus.

_ Professeur Dumbledore… ? Dit Snape d'une voix paniquée, je ne sens plus mes…

_ N'ayez crainte, dit le vieil homme d'une voix rassurante, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Pour l'instant, endormez-vous.

Dumbledore claqua des doigts et lentement, Severus sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il eut un dernier regard pour l'arbre puis entendit une voix lui murmurer :

_ Je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois Severus…Tu peux écouter Albus si tu le souhaites...Tu peux ignorer mes avertissements…mais dans ce cas-là tu finiras comme lui…

« Seul… »

*o*o*o*o*

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine** **:)**


End file.
